Les liens du coeur
by chibi-fun
Summary: Lors de la mort des Potters James et Lily , Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.
1. Prologue

**Les liens du cœur.**

Une nouvelle inspiration, est-ce une bonne chose? Vous me le direz au fur et à mesure des chapitres, né? Bref, en espérant qu'il y aura moins de fautes que lors de ma première fiction ;)

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info: Sirius n'est pas un renié ! Sa famille s'est détournée de la voie de Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas, suite à une discution très mouvementée dans la famille Black. Mais ils ont coupé les ponts avec certaines branches ( Narcissia, Bellatrix, ... ). Ces détails seront surement rappeler au cour de l'histoire.

Prologue

Un simple enfant ... non! Un simple bébé ... Sept mois de vie, de joie et d'amour pour finir orphelin à cause d'un mage craint de tous ... A cause d'une prophétie ... A cause d'un orgueil sur-dimensionné d'un sorcier noyé dans la magie noir. Un Lord à sa manière, Lord Voldemort plus connu sous le nom de « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom » . Ce même sorcier a pourtant été pratiquement anéanti par ce triste bambin.

Un horrible accident pour les victimes et le coupable, mais une bénédiction pour tous le monde sorcier. Comme le dit si bien le proverbe: «Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres »...

Harry, voilà comment se nommait cet enfant, ceci est sa légende ... Car c'est le genre d'histoire a être entendu ... ou plutôt lu ... Pour une simple et unique raison: le Destin, il s'acharne tellement sur lui que s'en est presque effrayant ... Mais je suis là, moi, oui moi! Au plus profond de son cœur ... l'Homme m'a nommé « Magie » alors je m'en tiendrai à cela. Je suis là, et je le soutiendrai jusqu'à la fin ...

Mais commençons cette légende, le jour de ce terrible accident ...

-James? Lily? Vous êtes là? Répondez-moi, je vous en supplie! Crie un homme dans les débris d'une maison. Cet homme avait un regard déterminé mais pourtant tout dans sa posture montrait le désespoir qui émergeait de lui.

Poussant une table à demi-cassée par-ci, un meuble totalement détruit par-là, il monte un escalier, ou en tout cas ce qui s'y apparente le plus.

-James? Lily? Reprend-t-il, des larmes commencent à couler tout doucement sur son visage.

Puis, arrivant dans ce qui était censé être la chambre d'un bébé, il découvre le corps d'une femme ... morte, par un sort à première vue. Li ... Lily! Non! S'écrit-il en courant vers ladite femme.

S'écroulant par terre, l'homme pleure et crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ... à s'en déchirer le cœur. Lily! Ma pauvre Lily! Murmure-t-il en tenant entre ses bras la jeune femme décédée.

Un enfant, dans un berceau à côté de lui, se met à hurler, pas de colère mais plutôt de tristesse comme pour accompagner l'homme qu'il semblait reconnaître.

Le bébé avait fait preuve d'un courage sans-borne à son âge, bien qu'il ne puisse comprendre quelque chose à la situation, en montrant aucune larme. Il se met alors à pleurer. Comme un déclic, l'homme à terre accoure vers l'enfant.

-Harry! Ha ... Harry! Tu ... tu es ... vivant! Merlin soit loué! Bredouille-t-il en ayant une lueur d'espoir de revoir James encore en vie.

Il le prend dans ses bras, et le sort de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard à Lily.

En descendant les marches de l'escalier, il remarque une lumière dans le soit disant salon. Accourant vers cet espoir, il le regrette vivement.

Choqué et paralysé, le regard fixé sur un deuxième corps éteint de vie. Les larmes, qui s'étaient arrêtées de couler en voyant l'enfant, se mettent à couler, couler sans plus s'arrêter.

Comment pouvaient-elles? Devant lui, étalé par terre, un homme la baguette à la main ... son meilleur ami défunt ... non son frère inanimé ... L'homme ouvre la bouche, et la referme, aucun son ne peut sortir de celle-ci, rien ne pourra effacer l'image qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Le bébé, comme comprenant la situation, comme comprenant l'identité de cet homme à terre, comme comprenant l'homme qui le soutenait avec peine ... se met à pleurer mais sans bruit. L'homme ne bouge pas, incapable de s'approcher de ce corps, incapable de s'en éloigner ... Il se sent impuissant, perdu, anéanti ...

Puis, la lumière, qui l'avait attiré vers son frère, s'éteint. Laissant tomber une lettre, où le nom de « Sirius Black » y était inscrit. L'homme la prend et l'ouvre, les mains tremblantes.

Car c'était lui Sirius Black...

Car c'était lui qui venait de perdre sa famille...

Car c'était lui qui venait de mourir...

Voilà pour le prologue ... En espérant que l'idée vous plaise, et l'histoire aussi ;) ...


	2. Chap1:Des lettres qui changeront sa vie

Hello !

Je voudrais remercier les premières personnes à m'avoir écrit une review! Ou ce qui ont demandé une alerte et aussi les anonymes (si il y en a) qui ont lu ma fiction!

Sa fait toujours plaisir de penser que sa fiction plaise à d'autre gens qu'à soit ^^

Mais je voudrais prévenir tous de même, cette fiction se sera l'histoire de Harry mais les premiers chapitres seront consacré à la vie de Sirius avant l'arrivé d'Harry, après se sera ben la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune, puis je parlerais de Poudlard donc ses 11 ans se sera pas pour tous de suite ! Mais sa viendra tous de même ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Chapitre 1: Des lettres qui changeront sa vie ...

"_Cher Sirius, mon frère,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort ... ainsi que Lily ... Je t'en pris ne pleure pas ! Tous Maraudeurs mourront bien un jour ! Si tu lis cette lettre aussi, c'est que Harry a survécu! Merlin soit loué!_

_Quoiqu'il en soit je serai bref pour une fois, mon ami, Patmol, mon frère ... Je veux que tu prennes soin de mon fils, non en faite je veux que tu adoptes mon fils! Cela te parait surement fou mais je suis sérieux! Tu connais Albus aussi bien que moi, et nous savons tous les deux qu'il va utiliser cette évènement pour rassurer le monde sorcier et c'est parfaitement légitime mais mon fils risque d'en souffrir! Ce que je refuse catégoriquement! Je veux qu'il est une famille... _

_Je suis sur que tu me comprend! Bien, il faut faire vite! Sirius, considère ce que tu va faire comme mon dernier souhait ... Sous le tapis du salon, il y a une trappe, ouvre-là et prends le petit coffre qui si trouve ... Tu y trouveras d'autre information ..._

_ James Potter, Cornedrue._

_Ps: Fidèle aux Maraudeurs, j'espère que notre fils perpétueras notre sang ..."_

Sirius, les larmes aux yeux, ne sait plus quoi penser... Tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, il le regarde dormir. Ce petit être, si fragile ...

-Harry, tu ressembles tellement à James ... James ...chuchote-t-il.

Entre la tristesse et le désespoir, Patmol prend son courage, où ce qu'il en reste, à deux main et s'avance jusqu'à ledit tapis.

Son destin, son futur, son espoir, tous réside dans ce coffre. Peut-être est-ce un rêve? Peut-être est-ce un cauchemar? Que faire? Perdu, meurtri au plus profond de son âme, mais gardant un espoir presque inexistant, le jeune homme s'avance vers le tapis. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues avec aucune résistance, son cœur battant à un rythme élevé, ses membres tremblants sans gènes, Sirius s'empare du coffre et l'ouvre. Une fiole et une lettre s'y trouvent ...

" _Sirius, mon ami,_

_Je suis ravie que tu es suivi les instructions! Se n'ai pas dans tes habitudes! Mais quoique tu fasses, tu me surprendras toujours! Comme te l'as dit James, nous souhaitons que Harry devienne ton fils, génétiquement parlant ... La fiole que tu trouveras ci-dessous, contient une potion datant de mes ancêtres. Nous voulons que tu l'as donne à Harry après y avoir ajouté un cheveu de toi et de la futur mère d'Harry!_

_Et ne discute pas! Ne cherche pas à comprendre! Fais ce que nous te disons et tu apaiseras notre âme défunte..._

_ Lily Potter._

_Ps: Je suis peut-être un peu trop autoritaire mais s'il te plait, fait tous cela! Moi et James, nous te remercions d'avance ... je sais que c'est un gros poids que nous mettons sur tes épaules mais nous te fessons entièrement confiance! Mais ne révèle pas à Harry la vérité, seulement quand il sera en âge de comprendre... Sois le plus discret possible, seul toi ta femme et Harry devront connaitre la vérité, et personne d'autre! Sirius nous t'aimons infiniment et tu resteras dans notre cœur même après notre mort!"_

-Lily! James! Sanglote le Maraudeur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit le destin! Il lui a volé l'une de ses familles. Il lui a volé une partie de sa vie.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez! Jusqu'à la mort si il le faut! Si il le faut ... chuchote-t-il plus pour lui que quiconque d'autre...

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre comme le disait la lettre, Sirius prend la fiole et met les deux lettres dans sa poche. I l repositionne comme il faut Harry et transplane.

Vers sa destiné ...

Vers sa femme qui l'attend chez lui ...

Vers la nouvelle famille d'Harry ...

Vers sa nouvelle vie...

Voilà! Alors? Alors? Sa vous a plu? J'espère en tout cas!

Prochain chapitre, le 11 juillet 2010, dimanche prochain ^^


	3. Chap2:Son triste passé

Hello,

Je posterais surement deux chapitre à suite après celui-là, parce que je serais absente pendant une semaine et qu'il n'y aura pas internet là ou je serais ^^' ...

Un nouveau chapitre, bien? inutile ? Ben vous verrez ;)

Mais je voudrais prévenir tous de même, cette fiction se sera l'histoire de Harry mais les premiers chapitres seront consacré à la vie de Sirius avant l'arrivé d'Harry, après se sera ben la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune, puis je parlerais de Poudlard donc ses 11 ans se sera pas pour tous de suite ! Mais sa viendra tous de même ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Chapitre2 : Son triste passé

Les Blacks, une digne famille de sang pure, ont décidé « officiellement » de rester neutre, vis-à-vis de la guerre qui oppose Lord Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, il y a de cela maintenant trois générations. Bien que certaines branches ont choisi leurs propres voies.

La famille de Cygnus Black par exemple, ainsi que toute sa génération, a décidé, dans l'ombre pour certain et à découvert pour d'autre, d'être du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Par crainte ou par choix, seul eux le savent.

Mais la famille de Walburga Black, après une dispute très mouvementé entre leurs enfants et leurs parents pour savoir quel parti prendre, a décidé de paraitre neutre aux yeux de tous tout en aidant le côté de la lumière soit dans l'ombre soit par voie direct.

Après la déchirure de cette famille de sang pure, Walburga prit possession des biens, de tous les biens, après la mort de son père, en étant à la tête de cette famille. Alors que son frère Cygnus et sa femme Druella, jaloux par le choix du père, décidèrent de partir de leur côté, emmenant haine et mépris envers les Blacks.

Nous sommes en 1976, le manoir dans lequel nous nous trouvons, est le foyer de Sirius et de sa femme Laylah. Vivant avec ses parents, son frère Regulus et son épouse Marie ainsi que leur jeune fils Garry âgé de tous juste un an.

La prétendante de Sirius, Laylah Bridget Monari De La Loire, fut choisi par sa mère mais par l'aide du destin, elle avait été celle qui mouvementé les nuits de notre jeune homme. Coïncidente ou volonté? Mme Black n'a point voulu avouer quoi que se soit.

A cause d'une simple rencontre ... Dans une librairie quelconque ... Permettant à l'amour de naitre dans le cœur de notre séduisant Maraudeur, Laylah fit sont apparition dans sa vie.

"Mme Désir, les livres et vos plaisirs". Quel nom stupide pour une librairie pensa notre jeune homme, nommé Sirius Black. Bien que nullement attiré par le nom de cette bibliothèque à livres payant, celui-ci s'y introduit. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là, au juste? Ah oui, pour échapper à sa mère qui voulait l'emmener faire du shopping. Cela ne l'aurait pas déplu mais pas quand c'est sa mère qui accompagne, elle se transforme toujours en une autre personne, comme posséder par tous ces vêtements. Mais bon, se disait-il, cette petite "pause" lui permettra de trouver un cadeau pour son filleul, Garry.

Mais ce qu'il vit en y entrant, se n'ai pas un merveilleux livre pour le gamin d'à peine un an, mais quelqu'un qui le fit presque baver, "presque" car il se doit de toujours être bien élevé, qu'importe la situation, être un Black avait certaine contrainte.

Quoique cette femme était d'une incroyable beauté. Un mètre soixante-dix tout au plus, une taille de mannequin. Ces cheveux, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, lisses et d'un noir presque irréel. Elle avait les yeux verts clairs. Tout sur son visage montrait l'innocence d'une gamine. Pourtant tout son corps, parfait soit dit en passant, était bien celui d'une jeune femme en pleine santé.

Elle était parfaite ... même trop à son goût ... comment peut-on trouver une femme si splendide dans une ... librairie?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers ladite femme. Plus il avançait plus ses yeux s'émerveillaient, son cerveau avait beau lui crier "danger, danger", il avait perdu toute chance de se contrôler.

"-Excusez-moi ..."

Lorsque la demoiselle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé, Sirius eut un déclic intérieur. Retrouvant tout l'usage de son cerveau, fronçant les sourcils et maintenant sur de lui, il lui demanda, un peu brutalement peut-être:

"-Vous êtes une vélane?"

Surprise par cette question, la fille hocha la tête pour montrer son affirmation. Aucun homme n'avait pu lui poser cette question. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui parler, et lui demander comment il avait pu lui faire cette demande, elle vit ledit homme partir vers la sortie, presque en courant. Alors celle-ci, comme dictée par son instinct, lui courut après. Quand elle l'eut rattrapé dans la rue, pour lui demander pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela, sa réponse eut l'effet d'une gifle:

"-Vous êtes une vélane, ces sales espèces qui piègent les hommes grâce à leur beauté et qui les embobinent pour après les jeter comme des chiens.

-Je ... trop médusée pour dire plus, les larmes commencèrent à lui montait aux yeux."

Voyant cette scène, Sirius se demanda si il n'était pas aller un peu trop loin et reprit:

"-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je me suis emporté. C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas vraiment les vélanes. Quand je vous ais vu, j'ai cru voir une femme, mais ce n'était qu'une vélane. Enfin, je veux dire, gente dame, veuillez accepter mes excuses. Pour que je puisse échapper à votre charmes... finit-il, de peur de raconter encore une bêtise.

-Je ... suis ... désolée ! bredouilla-t-elle, Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir ... je

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas déçu, coupa-t-il, c'est juste que je ... au revoir!

-Vous n'êtes même pas sous mon charme! je ne suis plus qu'une femme sans défense face à vous ... Je ...", elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle s'était mit à courir pour échapper au seul homme qui l'ai rejeté.

Complètement médusé par ces paroles, Sirius crut qu'il avait rêver, jusqu'à qu'il voit la femme tomber, face contre terre. Il courut alors l'aider, sans savoir trop pourquoi...

Alors s'en suit, une journée des plus agréables pour notre jeune homme. En effet, après avoir assimilé les paroles de la jeune femme qui était complètement déséquilibrée par le faite que cet homme ne réagissait pas à son charme, il découvrit une jeune fille des plus attirantes et particulières. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, en tous cas, il était tombé sous son charme, ce qui était réciproque. Quand il durent se quitter, avec un pincement au cœur, Sirius lui dit au revoir. Ils promirent de se revoir.

Malheureusement, arrivé chez lui, Sirius apprit une nouvelle qui n'était que pour lui déplaire. Alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de la vélane, sa mère lui déclara qu'il devait se marier avec la femme qu'elle avait choisi...

Parce que le destin a un humour, des plus ... particuliers ... Il décida que Sirius devrait rencontrer sa nouvelle femme le lendemain, qu'il le veuille ou non ...


	4. Chap3:Drole de destin

Hello ^^ ,

So, deux chapitres à la suite ^^ Après je serais pas là pendant une semaine ( je vais à Maurice ! Le seule hic, c'est que ma mère m'a dit "Interdiction de toucher de près ou de moins à un ordinateur! C'est compris?", "Oui maman", et donc voilà ^^' )

Bref, voici le chapitre 3 !

Mais je voudrais prévenir tous de même, cette fiction se sera l'histoire de Harry mais les premiers chapitres seront consacré à la vie de Sirius avant l'arrivé d'Harry, après se sera ben la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune, puis je parlerais de Poudlard donc ses 11 ans se sera pas pour tous de suite ! Mais sa viendra tous de même ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Chapitre3:Drole de destin

"-Mais je ne peux l'accepter, mère! Pourquoi me marierais-je avec une femme que je n'ai jamais vu? Comprenais-moi ! Je ne peux le concevoir!"

Des cries fusèrent depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Sirius et sa mère s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de celle-ci, pour "discuter" mais cette conversation avait vite tourner en une polémique respectueuse mais très tendue.

"-Vous n'avez point le choix! J'en aie décidé ainsi que vous le vouliez ou non, vous vous marierez avec cette jeune femme, que vous rencontrerez demain à 10H00 à mon bureau. Si vous ne vous pointez pas à cette heure précise, je ferais en sorte que vous le regretterez amèrement! Maintenant, mon fils, je vous pris de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau!"

En colère, Sirius fit ce que sa mère voulait. Partant dans sa chambre, et claquant sa porte derrière lui, il ne vit pas le petit sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de sa mère. S'il s'était retourné, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il aurait compris que sa mère lui préparait quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais penser. De bien ou de mal, sa il le découvrira demain.

Dans sa chambre, pendant la nuit, Sirius ne cessait de penser à la jeune vélane qu'il avait rencontré. Ces rêves tournaient autour d'elle jusqu'à que sa mère apparaisse en criant qu'il se mariera avec celle qu'elle choisira. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était amoureux, mais que faire? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, peut-être s'enfuir, non comment retrouvera-t-il sa vélane dans ce cas, ... Se retournant sans cesse, le sommeil ne voulant point de lui, Sirius se retrouva le lendemain avec des cernes sous les yeux, qu'il tenta bien que mal à faire disparaitre.

Toute la matinée, notre jeune Maraudeur n'avait quitté sa chambre, de peur de rencontrer par inadvertance sa malheureuse promise.

A l'heure fatidique, le majordome vint frapper à la porte de Sirius, lorsqu'il eut entré, il s'empressa de dire à son maitre ses quelques mots:

-Messieurs, votre mère vous attend dans son bureau. Je ne fais que vous prévenir mais Madame est accompagnée d'une jeune femme sublime, une vélane à ce que j'ai compris ...

Surpris par cette déclaration, il s'empressa de courir vers le bureau de sa mère. En ayant en tête une seule chose: Vélane? Cela ne peut-être qu'elle! Mais entre temps il se rendit compte que c'était complètement impossible puisqu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom et réciproquement. Le désespoir se lit sur son visage, déçu. Il frappa tous de même à la porte et entra.

-Je suis ravie que vous ne vous êtes enfui, comme à vos habitudes, cher fils. Mais approchez pour que je puisse vous présentez votre futur ... femme!

Mais le jeune Black ne bougea pas, pétrifié? Non plutôt médusé, agréablement médusé!

-Futur femme, dites-vous? Se reprit-il, de peur qu'en voyant la joie sur son visage, sa mère change d'avis. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux, gardant ceux-ci fixés sur la jeune femme, qui souriait en voyant l'homme si surpris.

-Le mariage se déroulera ... commença la maitresse de maison mais son jeune fils ne l'écoutait plus, trop submergé par le merveilleux tableau qui se présentais devant lui, son amour, non sa vie! Mais comment ses sentiments ont-ils pu se transformer en à peine une journée. Celle qui se trouvait devant lui, c'était la femme pour laquelle il se sacrifierait si il le fallait.

-Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il avançant vers le soleil qui illuminait ses nuits ...

-Laylah, Laylah Bridget Monari De La Loire, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace.

Et le mariage fit jour, liant ses deux âme-sœur pour la vie. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant tellement ... Tous était parfait, tous était parfait avec cette petite vie qui grandissait en Layla. A peine un ans après leur union, la jeune femme était enceinte de maintenant six mois.

Que rêver de mieux? La femme qu'il aimait se tenait dans ses bras, son futur fils grandissait de jour en jour. Mais ce que Sirius ne savait pas c'est que le destin est du genre à aimer les surprise, bien sur ses "surprises" ne plaisaient pas toujours.

S'il avait su ... S'il avait compris ... S'il s'était préparé ... Mais non, le bonheur ne venait jamais seul ... et son compagnon n'était pas du genre tendre.


	5. Chap4:Brève est la vie

Hello,

Dans ce chapitre, les évènements vont un peu vite, mais je n'ai pas voulu mis attardé donc ... enfin vous verrez =P

Mais je voudrais prévenir tous de même, cette fiction se sera l'histoire de Harry mais les premiers chapitres seront consacré à la vie de Sirius avant l'arrivé d'Harry, après se sera ben la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune, puis je parlerais de Poudlard donc ses 11 ans se sera pas pour tous de suite ! Mais sa viendra tous de même ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Info1: Sisi est le surnom de Sirius.**

**Info2: Lorsque je reviendrais au présent, c'est à dire avec Harry, j'utiliserais le présent (logique ^^) mais si je passe soudainement au passé je suis désolée, mais je suis plus habituée à écrire au passé donc des fois il revient en force alors que je parle au présent ^^'. Mais je ferais l'effort de me relire plusieurs fois, alors ne me blâmais pas trop ! =3**

Info3: Le titre du chapitre vient d'une phrase d'un livre que je lis en ce moment, « Nuit d'été » de Dan Simmons. ( au passage, ça fout les jetons! Mais c'est un super livre même si je l'ai pas finie ^^ )

Chapitre5: « Il comprit combien brève est la vie, et éphémère la présence d'un être humain. »

-Sisi ... sisi ... je ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Laylah? Laylah?

Trop tard, la vélane tomba par terre, évanouie, du sang coulait de ses entre-jambes. Paniqué, Sirius se mit crier à l'aide. Très vite, lui, la malade et Regulus partirent à l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Sirius en tenant fermement le bras du docteur qui sortait de la salle où se trouvait sa femme.

-Bien mais elle a eu un choc très psychologique, elle s'en sortira surement, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que l'enfant n'a pas survécu. Je suis désolé.

Quittant le bras de l'homme qui venait de le briser juste avec des paroles. Le maraudeur prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle où sa femme pleurait de toutes ses larmes. Courant à son lit, ils s'enlacèrent pour aider l'un comme l'autre dans leur désespoir réciproque.

Désespoir? Anéantissement? Souffrance? Tant qu'à choisir, on aurait choisi le pire. Pourquoi? Parce que les voir tous les deux dans cet état, on ne pourrait s'empêcher de sombrer dans une abysse de tristesse.

Ils ont perdu leur enfant ... Le premier bébé ... Leur première vie ...

Après ce terrible, ce tragique, ce déplorable accident, Laylah garda en elle tout les pires souvenirs de son enfant décédé. Plus jamais elle ne pourra avoir un gamin par les voies naturelles, plus jamais. L'adoption, peut-être? Mme Black ne le supporterait pas. Alors Sirius et sa femme ont du se résoudre à ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Les années passèrent, la famille Potter ainsi que toute la famille des Blacks se retrouvèrent constamment les weekend. Laylah et Lily s'entendaient à merveille, James et Sirius comme frère, re-découvraient les joies de la vie. Car James avait été là pour Sirius. Et Sirius serait toujours là pour James ...

Et puis le petit Harry naquit de Lily Evans et James Potter, Sirius fut désigné comme parrain. Et Laylah comme marraine. Tous étaient heureux, tellement heureux que s'en était presque étouffant.

Mais voilà, le 31 octobre 1981, une abominable catastrophe eut lieu. Lord Voldemort, le sorcier craint de tous, puissant et détestable, vint chez les Potters. Il tua James puis Lily, et voulut en faire de même pour celui qu'il était venu anéantir. Mais l'ironie du sort en voulut autrement, c'est ce même mage qui mourut ou presque, laissant un gamin d'à peine un ans et demi, livré à lui même, orphelin.

Et Sirius apparu, pourquoi? Mauvais pressentiment... Il n'avait pas tord. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru voir ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Sa seconde famille détruite, seule son filleul restait, deux lettres, et une fiole. Bien décidé à suivre les instructions de son « frère », même si il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Il transplana donc, arrivant chez lui, devant sa femme, avec un bébé dans les bras ... _(nda: maintenant je passe au présent)_

-Sirius! s'écrit-elle en courant vers son mari qui vient de passer la porte de leur chambre, prenant l'enfant et le déposant sur le lit, elle repart vers l'homme de sa vie et l'enlace. Elle ne comprend rien à la situation. Pourquoi Harry est avec lui? Ou sont James et Lily? Que se passe-t-il? Mais voyant son mari avec un visage si ... découragé, si grave, si ... anéanti, elle ne peut que le prendre dans ses bras.

-Mort ... James ... Lily ... Mort ... bredouille celui-ci, serrant sa femme, son soleil, sa vie dans les bras pour ne pas succomber, pour ne pas succomber au désespoir. Mais les larmes coulaient, coulaient, sur les joues de Sirius, sur les joues de Laylah. Laissant un silence, apaisant? Tendu? Peu leur importer maintenant.

-Sirius, sisi, chéri, explique-moi! Je t'en pris, explique moi! Demande la vélane brisant ce silence.

Elle tient le visage de son mari entre les mains, pour que ses yeux se noyent dans la confidence. Reprenant tout son courage grâce à sa bien-aimée. Sirius lui raconte tous. La maison détruite, les deux corps défunts, les deux lettres, le souhait de leurs amis, ... Tous, il lui raconte tous, même ses sentiments, tous l'anéantissement de son monde, et l'enfant ... cet enfant que les Potters voulaient qu'il devienne le leur. Il fallait faire vite! Il ne fallait plus réfléchir! Il fallait qu'ils le fassent! Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les deux amants s'arachèrent un cheveu et les mirent dans la fiole. Laylah toujours loin de la compréhension des évènements mais bien décidée à suivre son mari qu'importe les conséquences ... La fiole qui avait une couleur noir nuit, devient un blanc presque lumineur et éblouissant. Sirius, dont les membres tremblants, menacant de lacher la fiole, s'approche d'Harry. Layla tient la main de son homme pour le soutenir. Le bébé boit le contenu de fiole d'une traite sans même savoir ce que s'était.

Et là, le bébé se met à briller ... d'une lumière apaisante mais ... inaccessible. Après quelques minutes de stupeur et de patience, Harry revient transformé ... devant les yeux ébahi des deux adultes...


	6. Chap5:Une nouvelle vie

Hello!

Voici le chapitre5! Vous l'attendiez? Non! C'est pas vrai? Oh, c'était une blague ^^' bref je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, sa fait chaud au cœur! Et aussi à ce qui ont demandé une alerte!

Mais je voudrais prévenir tous de même, cette fiction se sera l'histoire de Harry mais les premiers chapitres seront consacré à la vie de Sirius avant l'arrivé d'Harry, après se sera ben la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune, puis je parlerais de Poudlard donc ses 11 ans se sera pas pour tous de suite ! Mais sa viendra tous de même ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Info1: Pour le "nouveau" Harry, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ressemble un peu au Harry normal, enfin il aura les yeux turquoises enfin "vert de jade" mais pas comme Lily, et il ressemblera à Sirius, son père. Grosso Modo, c'est comme avec James et Lily mais en version Sirius et Laylah. Enfin c'est pour que vous puissiez voir à peu près à quoi il ressemble ...**

Info2: Pour le prénom du nouveau Harry, j'ai choisi le même que dans Kuroshitsuji ( alias Black Butler), donc Sarfya Luna, si tu passes par là, tu reconnaitras surement ;)

**Info3: J'ai légèrement changé le résumé...**

**Info4: Dorénavant, les sorts vont être écrits en italique pour ne pas prêter confusion avec les paroles.**

Chapitre5: Une nouvelle vie

Laylah tient, entre ses bras, un petit être. Celui-ci est le portrait craché de Sirius mais en plus petit. Cheveux noirs et peau blanche. Ses yeux d'un vert de jade pétillent de vie, comme doté d'une propre conscience, un peu semblable à sa mère mais plus ... vivant. La cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son front avait disparu laissant à la place un merveilleux visage tendre et rempli d'innocence. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancien Harry.

-Sirius ... C'est notre ... enfant? Demande Laylah, plus pour être rassurée qu'autre chose, ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de l'enfant.

-... Oui, c'est notre enfant! Lui répond-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est notre enfant! Répète-t-il plus confiant.

Les larmes recommencent à couler sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme. Très vite accompagné par son mari.

-Comment ... comment va-t-on l'appeler? Dit soudainement la vélane. Maintenant ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de Sirius. Souriant, il lui propose:

-William? Ou peut-être Christophe? Non, non c'est pas assez ...

-Sébastian? Quand dis-tu? C'était le prénom de mon arrière-grand-père!

-Sébi! Parfait! Alors mon ... fils? dit Sirius en prenant le nouvel enfant dans ses bras. Sébastian cela te plait?

Comme pour acquiescer, Sébastian se met à sourire d'une manière enfantine (nda: logique ^^), peut-être était-ce pour les contredire? Non, impossible! Cet enfant sourit d'une manière qui réchauffe le cœur des deux nouveaux parents, cela ne pouvait que montrer qu'il les accepte tous les deux. Mais comment interpréter les sentiments d'un petit bambin...? Ils ont pris cette décision sans son avis, bien que se ne soit qu'un bébé ils auraient pu attendre, non? Non! Ils ont fait cela pour la vie du fils de leurs meilleurs amis, non ! Ils ont fait cela pour la vie de Leur fils!

Soudainement, Sirius s'empare de sa baguette, surprise Laylah l'interroge du regard.

-Personne ne doit savoir que Sébastian est Harry!Parce que ce petit être à tuer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tout le monde sorcier voudra se l'approprier! Et il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils vivre dans cette célébrité destructive!

-Je te comprends mais que faire? Toi et moi savons la vérité! Mais ta mère ou Regulus et sa femme lorsqu'ils vont voir cet enfant, ils voudront des explications, et ... et ... commence Laylah, paniquée.

-Chut! Chut ... ma chérie, nous allons ... je vais ... je vais remplacer leur mémoire ... je les ferais croire que nous avons déménagé et que nous sommes revenu pour présenter le petit Sébastian à ma famille, ... je les ferais croire que tu as porté cet enfant depuis neuf mois, qu'il a grandi ... et ... et personne ne soupçonnera quoique se soit ...

-Tu es sur de toi? Je veux dire que c'est ta famille et ...

-Pour toi et pour Sébastian je ferais tous! Même effacer la mémoire de ma famille ! Ses yeux brillent de détermination, plus rien ni personne ne pourront le faire changer d'avis.

Leur décision prise, Sirius, accompagné de Laylah et de Sébastian, partent vers le bureau de sa mère où celle-ci se trouvait. Ils entrent après avoir frappé et:

-Sirius? Laylah? Mais qui est cet enfant? Demande Mme Black surprise.

-Désolé ... mère ...

Et Sirius lève sa baguette, la pointe vers sa mère et crie:

-_Oubliettes_!

Lorsqu'il finit son travail sur sa mère, il continue sur Régulus, Marie, Garry et tous les autres personnes successibles de les avoir vus cette dernière année, heureusement la liste était très très courte. Puis il s'occupe des êtres magiques. Il leur ordonne de ne jamais divulguer cette information et cela sous aucun prétexte. Ils acceptent tous sans arrière-pensée. Il y a un nouveau Black dans la famille, se disent-ils joyeusement, sans vraiment comprendre la situation.

Puis, Sirius annonce son arrivé à sa mère qui l'accueille avec toutes les merveilles du monde car elle n'avait pas vu son fils et sa femme depuis plus d'un an! Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle voit entrer un bébé dans les bras de sa belle-fille.

-Mère! Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre fils, Sébastian, Sébastian Orion Black!


	7. Chap6:Tout va bien? Non Rien ne va!

Hello!

Tada ! Le chapitre 6 =P ! On va passer des 1 an de Sébastian à ses huit ans! Sa va être un peu plus mouvementé ... Et oui, j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de partir une semaine! Donc je risque de poster plutôt souvent, enfin "souvent" sa veut pas dire tous les jours quand même quoique ... ^^

Désolé si il y a des fautes ...

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info1: Merci à Sarfya Luna, Lily Halloween et 77Hildegard qui m'écrive régulièrement des reviews et de leurs conseils ainsi qu'à tous les autres, pour les reviews mais aussi pour les demandes d'alerte!

Info2: Niark Niark, c'est à partir de maintenant que sa va devenir intéressant !

Info3: 77Hildegard, j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus long pour toi! En espérant qu'il te plaise ^^

Info4: En lisant ce chapitre, ayait en tête que Sébastian est tout jeune et qu'il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ces actes. Il agit plutôt sur un coup de tête, enfin vous verrez ...

Chapitre6: Tout va bien? Non ... Rien ne va!

Toute la famille est stupéfaite. Il y a un nouveau membre dans la famille Black? Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils le savent! Mais bien vite, ils s'habituent à cette nouvelle.

« -Kreattur! Prépare donc une chambre pour mon fils, sa femme et mon ... petit-fils! Ordonne Mme Black avec un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir appelé son elfe de maison.

-Mère, nous souhaitons, commence Sirius en lançant un regard à sa femme pour être sur de leur décision tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras, emménager au manoir!

-Quel surprise! Les moldus ne vous plaisent plus? Demande sa mère ironiquement.

-Si c'était le cas, ils y auraient longtemps que nous aurions quitter notre foyer! réplique-t-il sur un ton légèrement insolent. Non, ces chers moldus sont très développés, pour votre gouverne! Mais nous souhaitons vivre avec ... la famille. Finit-il, avec un sourire forcé.

-Très bien, cela ne me pose aucun problème! Dit-elle, satisfaite. »

*****µ*****

C'est alors que la petite famille de Sirius reprit le cours normal des choses. Sébastian grandit dans l'amour de ses parents, la « bonne » éducation de sa grand-mère et la joie avec son oncle, sa marraine et son cousin. Sirius avait avoué à son frère qu'ils avaient décidé que se seraient Remus le parrain de Sébastian. Tout d'abord vexé puis compréhensif, Regulus avait accepté la nouvelle.

Sirius s'empresse alors de le dire à son frère de cœur, le loup-garou.

*****µ*****

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa maison. Remus se hâte d'aller ouvrir. Et laisse entrer Sirius, sa femme la sublime Laylah, et un bébé. Un bébé?

« -Remus! Mon frère! Comment te portes-tu? Commence Sirius, tout excité de retrouver un ami.

-Bien, bien! Mais que me vaut votre visite? Demande-t-il, toujours surpris par la présence de l'enfant dans les bras de Laylah.

-Oh, et bien ... une tragique nouvelle ... et une bonne nouvelle ... Avoue-t-il en repensant à la mort de James et de Lily.

-Tragique? Tu veux parler de la mort de James, Lily ... et de la disparition d'Harry?

-Je vois que tu es déjà au courant ... Répond Laylah à la place de son mari, qui avait perdu quelque peu sa bonne humeur après avoir entendu le prénom d'Harry.

-C'est une vrai catastrophe! Vraiment ils ne méritaient pas cela! Dumbledore ainsi que tous le ministère recherche l'enfant ... il est peut-être mort ou pire dans les mains des mangemorts ...

Un peu coupable de ne pouvoir dire la vérité à son ami, Sirius reprit dans l'idée de dire la bonne nouvelle:

-En effet ... mais que je te présente ... Voici Sébastian, mon fils!

-Ton fils? Quel merveilleuse nouvelle! Quel âge a-t-il?

-Bientôt deux ans!

-Toute mes félicitations!

-Et ... je voudrais enfin nous voudrions que ... commence le heureux papa.

-Que tu sois son parrain! finit la mère.

-Whaouu! Je ... suis ... je suis vraiment ému! Et enchanté! Je ... merci! bredouille-t-il à la fois heureux et confu. »

*****µ*****

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore part vers un hôpital/orphelinat. Dans l'idée de retrouver le petit Harry disparu il y a de celà quelques années, trois pour être précis.

-Messieurs Dumbledore? Demande une infirmière voyant un vieil homme barbu se tenir debout dans la salle d'attente.

-Oui, c'est moi!Se présente-t-il tendant sa main pour serrer celle de la jeune femme.

-Je vous prierais de me suivre ... Mme Evans a exiger de vous voir au plus vite, elle est très malade alors je vous prierais d'éviter toute ... confrontation?

-Se n'ai pas dans mes habitudes ...

Arrivant devant une chambre, Albus entre dans celle-ci.

-Vous êtes bien Albus? Albus Dubledore?demande l'occupante de la chambre.

-En effet, mais vous me connaissez déjà, voyons! Je n'ai pas changé , je ...

-Il y a eu un terrible accident! Mon fils est en danger! Emmenez-le vite et loin! Je vais bientôt mourir et j'ai signé les papiers pour que vous puissiez l'emmener!

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Albus ne la fait pas se redire deux fois. Il prend l'enfant, et part.

Dans sa précipitation, certes exagérer, Albus ne vit pas le nom complet de la patiente de la chambre. Si il s'était retourné, il aurait lu "Sonia Evans, veuve, un enfant Jonnhy Evans Moret", ainsi il aurait compris que se n'était pas le petit Harry qu'il tenait entre ses bras mais Jonnhy, l'enfant de la sœur jumelle de Lily Evans. Mais il ne s'est pas retourné ... il tient maintenant entre ses bras, le "Survivant". Certes le faux mais il sera connu comme tel dans tous le monde sorcier.

*****µ*****

Partant sur ces nouvelles bases, Sébastian atteint ses huit ans avec la joie et la bonne humeur. Il a montré une très grande intelligence et était très sensible mais ses pouvoirs magiques ne montraient aucune présence. Il avait tout de même une beauté digne du sang de vélane qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ressemblait à son père, et avait les yeux de sa mère en plus beau... de couleur de jade ... mais si on prenait la peine de regarder ses yeux de plus près, on verrait deux boules de feu turquoise, vive comme ayant sa propre conscience, ils pétillaient, s'en était presque effrayant ... Mais ses yeux perdirent cette vie lorsqu'il entendit malencontreusement une conversation venant du bureau de sa grand-mère.

« -Sébastian n'a aucun pouvoir! entend-t-il par la porte légèrement entrouverte, c'est la voix de sa grand-mère ...

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela? Demande son père, tout aussi en colère.

-Car j'ai fait un test! Un test, mon fils! Il n'est pas plus puissant qu'un cracmol! Jette Walburga à la figure des deux parents comme du venin.

_« Cracmol? Moi? Non, c'est pas vrai! pense Sébastian »_

-Et alors? C'est tout de même mon fils!S'écrit sa mère. De plus il est en danger de mort à cause de Bellatrix et de votre famille dérangée!

_« Bellatrix, ma tante, veut me tuer? »_

-Ma famille dérangée a au moins l'intelligence de donner du pouvoir magique à leur enfant, pas comme vous!Récorte-elle.

-S'en est assez, mère! S'écrit Sirius qui coupe sans le vouloir une nouvelle réplique de sa femme.

-Non! Sébastian n'est rien d'autre qu'un cracmol! Et je ne peux accepter cela sous mon toit! »

Silence... Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Sébastian. Et c'est à ce moment que la porte se décide à s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la scène. Le destin! Encore le destin!

-Vous ne ... voulez plus de ... moi? Demande celui-ci, attendant une réponse négatif. Oh oui il attend de tous son cœur que ses parents ou que sa grand-mère lui disent qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il part mais rien ne sortent de leur bouche. Les mots qu'il vient d'entendre lui fait mal, très mal bien plus que l'on peut imaginer. Il a mal au cœur ... très mal au cœur ... Il veut partir loin, loin d'eux mais ne le veut pas aussi... non il veut que ses parents lui disent de rester ... qu'ils l'aiment ... qu'ils ...

Laylah trop stupéfaite pour parler, regarde son fils avec les larmes aux yeux. Sirius quand à lui, est tout aussi surpris, il ne peut ouvrir la bouche. Et Walburga ... Walburga est tellement en colère qu'elle le regarde avec toute la haine possible pour lui faire comprendre son avis, son avis sur lui, sur ce cracmol.

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Papa? Maman? Grand-mère? Je ne peux le croire! Vous ne m'aimez plus ... Si vous ne voulez plus de moi ... alors ... alors je partirais! »_

Alors le gamin coure, coure sans s'arrêter. Il descend les escaliers et passe la porte principale. Il coure, coure sans se retourner une seule fois, il part vers la route. Vers un lieu où on l'aimera. _« Chez Remus! Oui, chez Remus! »_

Sauf qu'il a oublié que l'on en voulait à sa vie. Ce pauvre gamin avait oublié que l'on voulait le tuer. Il avait oublié ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit sur Bellatrix ou Narcissa, et toute la clique. Il avait oublié qu'il était un Black ... C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix avec un sourire au lèvres se tenant devant lui... C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il reçut un sort et qu'il s'évanouit... Oh non, il n'avait pas comprit ... Serait-ce ce même horrible destin, qui mit ce pauvre enfant sur la route de son ennemi? Serait-ce ce même destin qui aime tant jouer avec la vie des gens? Ce même destin qui joue avec la vie de ce pauvre Sébastian?


	8. Chap7: La vie est un enfer

Hello!

Youpi, le chapitre7 est fini ! Niak niak ! Sa va aller vite tout de même ... peut-être que je vais changer un peu les rênes. Je préviens juste, Poudlard se sera pas pour ces 11 ans! Perso, le déroulement des évènements me surprend beaucoup!

Désolé si il y a des fautes, mais c'est très narratif, donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver les fautes =3

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Info1: Dans les discutions, je ne préciserais pas qui parle parce qu'il y a que deux personnages donc c'est pas compliquer à comprendre... =3**

Info2: En lisant des fancfic, j'ai remarqué que toutes les histoires complètement loufoques sont écrite en cours d'Histoire/Géo ! bon c'est une information complètement inutile mais bon ... c'était juste pour faire la "causette" =D

Chapitre7: La vie est un enfer, le destin est son roi ... et Sébastian est leur souffre-douleur ...

Il se réveille doucement, tout doucement. Il a mal ... où? Il ne sait pas... il a mal au cœur, au ventre, à la tête, partout, il a mal partout. Ses yeux turquoises s'ouvrent légèrement. "_Où suis-je?"_ Cet question eut sa réponse plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

-On se réveille enfin, petit Black! C'est une femme de moins d'une trentaine d'année qui parle. Elle est assise sur un fauteuil rouge, regardant le gamin avec des yeux maléfiques et pétillants de haine. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure!

Effrayé et tremblant de tout ses membres, Sébastian prend conscience du lieu où il se trouve. Il est dans une cellule? Oui, enfermé comme un animal derrière des barreaux. Une petite cellule ... composée d'un lit miteux, une bassine et de ... rats. Oh oui, il avait peur, il prend conscience du lieu où il se trouve, de la personne qui se trouve devant lui, que faire? Ses larmes commencent à couler ...

-Oh non! Mon petit, ne pleure pas, tante Bellatrix ne te veut pas de mal! S'empresse-t-elle de dire, d'une voix hypocrite. Un large sourire fait son apparition sur son visage. Quoique, tu es un Black, un descendant de Cignus! Reprend-t-elle d'une voix à vous glacer le sang. Tu ressembles tellement à mon cousin! Que s'en ai écœurant! Sa voix est maintenant devenu douce mais d'une douceur blessante. Que vais-je faire de toi? Te tuer? Non ... Te ... torturer? Sa me plairait bien ...

C'est sur ces derniers mots, que la vie de Sébastian commence à devenir un véritable enfer. Torturer et perdu, Bellatrix le maintient en vie pour que son "plaisir" dur longtemps. Trois ans de peur, trois ans de désespoir, trois ans où il voulait mourir, trois ans où il grandit plus vite mentalement, trois ans où il prit conscience de la haine qui l'entoure. Mais maintenant il sait, il sait que tout n'ait pas rose, il sait qu'il ne peut compter sur personne, il sait qu'il est seul, qu'il doit survivre pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

En trois ans, Sébastian, âgé de tout juste onze ans, change de personnalité, de mentalité. Sa famille l'a rejeté ... Était-ce une erreur? Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre les explications de ses parents, il avait été stupide de partir comme cela mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Bellatrix allait le tuer? Oh, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il attend, mais se ne sera surement pas pour maintenant. Était-elle méchante? Cela dépend des points de vue... Il ne l'a considéré pas comme telle. Leur relation est même devenu ... respectueuse. Elle le torture mais le maintient en vie. Elle le détruit mais le soigne. Elle le rabaisse mais l'apprend plein de choses... Certes il est toujours enfermé dans cette cellule mais au moins elle lui apprend des sorts informulés, l'occlumencie ou même la légilimencie, ou encore l'histoire de Poudlard avec l'abruti d'Albus (d'après elle) ou les professeurs stupides et incompétents(toujours d'après elle) ... Et dire que sa grand-mère pensait qu'il était un cracmol, elle avait tort ... Au bout de ses trois ans de malheur, son pouvoir magique s'est dupliqué, il peut maintenant faire apparaitre toutes sortes d'objets, ce qu'il fait pour rendre plus confortable son "logis"... Oui il a changé mais surtout il a grandi psychologiquement, il regarde le monde d'une autre manière maintenant... Bellatrix, avec sa torture, l'a changé ... Il s'est résigné à ne connaitre que la souffrance ... Mais voilà, c'est fini ... ou presque...

*****µ*****

Pendant ce temps, pendant ces trois dernières années, pendant la disparition de leur enfant, Sirius et Laylah cherchaient sans relâche leur fils sans succès. Par un quelconque miracle, ils apprirent qu'il se trouvait chez leur ennemi: Bellatrix Black. Mais celle-ci était introuvable. Certes ils n'arrivaient à rien, certes ils tournaient un rond mais ils ne cessaient d'espérer. Ils regrettaient plus que tous de ne pas avoir retenu leur fils ... leur seul et unique fils ...

*****µ*****

De retour au manoir de Bellatrix:

-J'en ai marre! Je te propose un marché! En tant que Black, tu dois le respecter!

-Qui me dit que vous, chère tante adorée, vous le respecterez?

-Je suis aussi une Black, même si cela me répugne. Et un marché est un marché!

-Quel est-il?

-J'ouvre cette cage, ... si tu arrive à enflammer ce fauteuil juste avec ta magie, je t'apprendrais tous! Si tu n'y arrive pas, tu mourras.

-Et pourquoi accepterais-je ce marché? Soit je meurs, soit je reste avec vous. Je suis perdant dans les deux cas!

-Exacte, mais préférerais-tu retourner chez ta famille qui t'as rejeté? Et qui n'a même pas était capable de te retrouver?

-... J'accepte! Pas grâce à ce que vous venez de dire mais tant qu'à souffrir je préfère que sa me rapporte quelque chose.

-Raisonnement typique d'un Serpentard! Mais il faut que tu arrive à enflammer ce fauteuil, par ... ta pensée... J'ai entendu dire que tu était un cracmol? Ah, ah, ah

-Exacte, très chère tante, mais cette information vient de ma grand-mère ... Et on ne peut doser de sa ... véracité ...

-Très bien, alors je tends pris!

Bellatrix se doute bien que l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle n'est pas un cracmol. Au non loin de là! Elle sent la magie de cet enfant alors qu'elle se tient loin de lui. Cracmol? Quel insulte envers ce jeune homme bien plus puissant que l'on pourrait penser ... Il n'est même pas en âge de posséder une baguette et pourtant ... tant de puissance dans un si petit corps ... Si elle n'avait pas protégé comme il faut cette cellule, il y aurait longtemps que le gamin se serait déjà enfuit ... Mais qu'avait bu tante Walburga quand elle avait déclaré cela? Trois ans qu'elle le torturait, elle a apprit à le connaître! Cet enfant, qui se tient devant elle, est rempli ... de mystère ... de puissance ... de ...

Cela ne l'étonne pas lorsqu'elle voit son fauteuil prendre feu, et quel feu? Celui-ci atteint le plafond, il était gigantesque et d'une couleur orange flamboyante.

-J'ai dit d'enflammer juste le fauteuil pas tout le manoir! Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Oups ... Tante Black, ... Une chose, ne cherchez pas à me changer!

-Pourquoi le voudrais-je?

-Car j'ai appris à vous connaitre ... pendant ces trois dernières années! Et je sais comment vous êtes! J'ai ma propre vision des choses!

-On croirait entendre un adulte ! Tu n'as que onze ans voyons!

-J'ai ... évolué grâce à votre torture

-Oh, que de compliments! Tu devrais me remercier alors!

-Je n'irais pas jusque là...

Sébastian a changé, maintenant il ne se laisse plus faire ... Oh, oui il fera ce qu'elle lui demandera mais elle ne pourra plus contrôler ses gestes et ses pensées. C'est un nouveau Sébastian qui est né, un nouveau Sébastian qui a apprit que le destin le haïssait... Mais qui a décidé de devenir puissant. Et cette fois le destin se pliera à ces attentes ... Oh oui, aujourd'hui est né un nouveau et puissant sorcier ...


	9. Chap8:La liberté version Bellatrix

Hey,

Chapitre8! Bon mon histoire prend des tournures que j'avais pas prévu! Donc je voudrais savoir Si vous pensez que mon histoire déraille, Mais j'ai changé de résumé enfin je l'ais légèrement modifier à cause des chapitres 7 et 8 et autres, pour que sa colle avec les idées qui suivent...

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente ( hihihi ) ! Se sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info1: Je passe du tutoiement ou vouvoiement pour les deux.

Chapitre8: La liberté version Bellatrix.

Sébastian redécouvre le soleil, la nature, l'air, le ciel, tous! Depuis trois ans, qu'il n'était pas sorti de ce trou à rat. Il respire un bon coup. Sentant les rayons de soleil se posaient sur sa peau blanchi. Que du pure bonheur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarde tous, les herbes partout par terre, le lac d'une couleur bleu attirante, la forêt derrière le manoir, les oiseaux volant dans le ciel, les papillons tout autour de lui. Il redécouvre les joies de la nature, de la liberté, de la vie !

-Pourquoi souris-tu autant? Demande Bellatrix, énervée car voir ce tableau lui réchauffe le cœur et qu'elle n'y est pas habituée. Mais sa voix est entre l'ironie et le contentement.

-Car tu m'as enfermé dans une cage à rat pendant trois ans! Commence-t-il sur le même ton.

-Sale ingrat! Je te nourrissais et je te soignais!

Le sourire aux lèvres... elle ne peut résister à l'envie de posséder ce jeune homme. Son fils?

-Tu me nourrissais car tu voulais me maintenir en vie et tu me soignais pour pouvoir me blesser après! Ingrat, moi? Tante laisse moi te dire deux choses, d'une oublie ta haine envers ma famille, cela ne fait que te nuire. Et de deux, merci ... merci de m'avoir permis de comprendre ce qui m'entoure... finit-il avec un regard pétillant et reconnaissant, toujours avec un sourire à tomber.

Elle est exaspérée par ce comportement trop ... Serpentard; Oh oui, il sait se servir de sa tête, elle s'en ait rendu compte il y a bien longtemps... Elle se demande dans quelle maison ce gamin pourrait aller si il était à Poudlard, Serpentard? Peut-être, il est malin et réfléchit comme eux. Gryffondor? Oh, oui, il est courageux, et quelque fois il avance tête baisser en pensant après au conséquence... Poufssoufle? Intelligent, sa c'est sur! Serdaigle? Va savoir, sa loyauté n'a pas encore été testé ... Retournant vers la terre, et regardant ce mystérieux garçon, elle ne peut que fondre devant ce sourire, devant ces yeux, mais que lui avait-t-il fait?

-Ta famille te manque-t-elle tant que sa? La jeune femme a demandé cela sur un ton digne mais avec une pointe de regret, et de tristesse?

-Oui, bien sur ! Lui répond-t-il, se tournant vers elle. Se sont mes parents, ce qui m'ont conçus, ce qu'on m'ont donné la vie ! Quoique je fasse ils me manqueront toujours ! ... Mais, d'un autre côté, ces dernières années que j'ai passé avec toi, a fait grandir en moi un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour ...

-Je te torture et toi tu prends sa pour de l'amour? Dit-elle ironiquement mais soulagée par sa réponse.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je me suis résigné ! La vie n'est pas parfaite, n'est-ce pas?

-Tss, ... Vas visiter le manoir avec Duity, l'elfe de maison! Finit-elle par dire. Tu dormiras dans une chambre, dorénavant, que tu nettoieras par tes propres moyen, cela te feras de l'exercice ! Je t'apprendrais tous ce qu'un Black digne de ce nom doit savoir.

-Oh! C'est trop de gentillesse de votre part, très chère tante!

"_Serait-ce une impression où je perd le contrôle sur ce gamin?"_

-Lorsque tu auras fini de visiter, et de t'installer. Tu devras lire les livres, qui se trouve dans ta chambre, soit huit livres de première année plus quelques livres qui risquent de te plaire... Le plus vite sera le mieux! Pendant ce temps j'irais chercher Ollivander ... pour ta baguette ... finit-elle avec un sourire diabolique au lèvres.

-Ne le tue pas ! Se serait stupide, tante Bellatrix...

Sur ces mots, chacun parti de leur côté, Sébastian dans le manoir accompagné de Duity alors que Bellatrix transplane vers le Chemin de Traverse...

*****µ*****

Pendant près de onze, Dumbledore s'est occupé du jeune Harry. Il lui avait appris tous, il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Il ne manquait pas d'amour et c'était habitué à vagabonder dans toute l'école. Tous le monde l'apprécier, sauf peut-être Severus... Ce dernier se forçait pour paraitre "bon" envers cet enfant mais sa nullité en potion l'exaspérer au plus haut point, de plus il ressemblait beaucoup à Lily mais il y avait ce petit détail ... Ces yeux ... s'était ceux de Sonia, la sœur de Lily ... il avait ses yeux bleu profond qui lient en vous... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, d'ailleurs celui-ci aussi avait remarqué mais ne trouvant aucune explication à donner à son subordonné, il lui demanda d'oublier cela vite fait. Ce qu'il fit.

Harry, est plutôt grand pour son age. Il est gentil et intelligent, mais il préfère voler sur des balais pour son age que de travailler. Il est célèbre, il est donc habitué à ce que l'on idolâtre. Il n'était pas arrogant ou supérieur, c'est jusque il a l'habitude de se sentir fort et imposant, ainsi dans sa tête, il était l'image de tous élèves se trouvant dans Poudlard. Il se permet de juger les gens et de leur dire leur quatre vérités quand il croit qu'il le faut. Mais cette attitude n'avait rien de bien méchant mais pouvait blesser involontairement.

Lors de la répartition pour les premières années, il avait du quitter sa place auprès de Dumbledore pour prendre place sur sa nouvelle table: Gryffondor.

*****µ*** **

-Maitre, voici votre chambre... Maitresse Bellatrix n'a pas voulu que je nettoie! Je suis désole ... dit Duity en montrant une grande chambre remplie de toiles d'araignée et de poussières. Mais l'elfe attend quelque chose...

-Très bien ... hésite Sébastian en voyant que l'elfe se protège de ses bras, de peur d'être ... puni? Euh, sa ne va pas? Demande-t-il surpris par l'habitude de l'elfe.

-Duity doit être puni car chambre de Maitre Sébastian est sale!

-Mais vous ne venez pas de dire que c'est Bellatrix qui l'a demandé?

-Oui Maitre, mais la chambre est toujours sale ...

-Duity, si Maitresse demande quelque chose et que tu obéis il ne faut pas le regretter ou attendre une punition!

Il lui gratifie d'un magnifique sourire, un de ses sourires à faire fondre la glace, et de ses yeux pétillants. L'elfe de maison regarde maintenant son Maitre avec des yeux plus que reconnaissant et le remercie de tout son cœur avant de partir vers les cuisines dans l'idée de préparer un merveilleux repas à son nouveau Maitre Sébastian. Alors que celui-ci se met à lancer quelques sorts informulés dans sa chambre qui après quelques secondes ressemblait à un vrai petit cocon. Puis il prend un des livres de première année et se lit à lire.

*****µ*****

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix arrive au Chaudron Baveur, elle traverse le pub sous les regards stupéfiés des personnes se trouvant dans celui-ci. Puis elle passe par le pont de pierres pour aller chez Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans son magasin, Bellatrix demande « gentiment » à Ollivander se prendre toute ses baguettes et de la suivre, bien sur celui-ci lui demande pourquoi il devrait faire cela et:

-Pourquoi dois-je vous donner une explication? Si sa ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurait déjà tuer mais non j'ai dit à Sébastian que je ne le ferais pas ...

-Sébastian?

-Oui! Bon qu'attendez-vous? Vous préférerez peut-être que j'utilise quelques sorts pour vous faire agir? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Par peur ou par choix, Ollivander prend toutes ses baguettes et la suit. Curieux de connaître la personne qui avait du pouvoir sur Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black ... ! Sébastian? Qui peut-il bien être? Partant vers la demeure de Black, les yeux pétillants de curiosité ... Ollivander ne va pas être surpris que par l'identité de ce jeune homme ...


	10. Chap9:Une baguette et une promesse à vie

Hey,

Chapitre9! Dernière retouche et voila ! Un nouveau personnage va apparaitre bon pas en chair et en os mais ... enfin vous verrez ^^ Oh si, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

merci Sarfya Luna ^^ Sinon ce chapitre n'aurait pas pu être publié avant 10 jours étant donné que je savais pas qu'il fallait supprimé les anciens =P

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Chapitre9: Une baguette et une promesse pour la vie.

-Installez-vous, je vous en pris. Déposez vos baguettes et faites votre travail, plus vite vous aurez fini, plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Je vais chercher Sébastian, S'oblige à dire Bellatrix à Ollivander, en tant que Black, elle est obligée de se montrer bien élevée dans toutes les situations, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-Très bien, j'agirais comme chez moi ... Rajoute le vendeur de baguette, souriant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

-Tss ...

Tournant les talons, elle se dirige vers son hôte.

Arrivée devant la chambre de celui-ci, elle frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre après quelques secondes, laissant Bellatrix voir le contenu de la chambre. Plutôt simple, contenant un bureau, un grand lit et une armoire. Ce qui frappait étaient les murs. Ils étaient peints d'un mélange de couleur, partant d'un dégradé de mauve au noir. A certains endroits on pouvait voir une biche blanche accompagné d'un cerf, un loup, un chien et un cygne courant vers un caméléon sur le dos d'une panthère. Une forêt était représentée à côté de ses animaux si différents les uns des autres. Intriguée, la maitresse de maison lui demande:

-Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ses animaux sur ces murs?

-Surprise? Moi aussi, à vrai dire j'ai laissé ma magie s'occuper de la décoration, et voila ce que ça donné ... je ne comprends pas du tous ce qu'ils peuvent signifier mais bon, c'est beau alors je compte les laisser comme sa. Répond-t-il, finissant sur une voix qui n'accepte aucune remarque désobligeante.

-Tss ... Bon "Mr" Ollivander s'est installé dans la bibliothèque, va le rejoindre immédiatement!

-Très bien, ma tante ...

Suivant les paroles aux gestes, Sébastian descend les escaliers, et part vers la bibliothèque. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, à vrai dire à est tombé sur le salon, puis dans des toilettes, un placard à balai et après sur la cuisine. Duity le voyant complètement désorienté, l'aide à trouver la bibliothèque. Ainsi, dix minutes plus tard:

-Vous devez être Mr Ollivander, enchanté, je suis Sébastian Black ... Le fils de Sirius et de Laylah Black ... Rajoute-t-il souriant, en entrant dans le lieu de travail temporaire de l'homme.

-Oh, enchanté! Mais que fait le fils de Sirius Black dans la demeure de son ennemi?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, ... Et je ne voudrais pas vous ... déranger avec cela, donc si nous pouvions passer au plus important, Mr Ollivander! Dit le jeune homme, ne perdant rien de son magnifique sourire, bien qu'il avait dit cela plus sur le ton d'un ordre qu'autre chose.

-Très bien, alors commençons ... dit-il quelque peu intrigué.

Passant par plusieurs baguettes sans succès, le vendeur décide de lui passer "cette" baguette. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement, lâchant des étincelles au contact de la main droite du garçon.

-Étrange, vraiment étrange, Mr Black...

Ne voyant aucune réaction à ses paroles, il continue:

-Il faut que vous sachiez que la baguette que vous tenez dans votre main est une baguette en bois de houx, 27.5cm, facile à manier et souple ... Mais elle contient une unique plume de phénix ... cette plume à produit une seule autre plume qui a créer une autre baguette ...

-Celle de Voldemort? Finit Sébastian plus sur l'affirmation que sur l'interrogation. Le dernier mot de sa phrase fait frémir le vendeur de baguette bien que celui-ci continue:

- ... Il est vraiment étrange qu'elle vous est choisie ...

-Que voulez-vous ... Le destin a quelques petites "problèmes" avec moi ...

-Mais se n'ai pas cela le plus intriguant ...

Cette fois-ci, Sébastian relève la tête vers le vendeur, ses yeux pétillants de curieusité, Ollivander ravit d'avoir pu faire réagir le garçon reprend:

-En effet, cette baguette ... est l'originelle de celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

-Et?

-Cela fait des siècles qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de "partenaire"...

-Et qui était son dernier "partenaire"?

-...

-Je vous ai posé une question...

-"_Sorcerer of The Ghastly_ ", connu pour son calme et sa manie de disparaitre partout ...

-Son nom?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire ...

-Et pourquoi?

-C'était un vampire ...

Une dernière liaison visuelle, dans laquelle chacun des deux concerné détaillé l'autre. L'un se demandait qui pouvait bien être le jeune homme devant lui, il se demandait comment la baguette de ce grand et terrifiant sorcier pouvait revenir à ce gamin, et l'autre analysait chacun des traits de l'adulte qui se présentait devant lui, cherchant dans les pensées de l'homme, discrètement, le nom de ce vampire, qui eut après que seconde: Le lord Gowena Silubomein. Puis Ollivander repart chez lui, Bellatrix lui ayant lui effacer la mémoire.

*****µ*****

-Je ne te poserais pas de question concernant ta "mystérieuse" baguette ... As-tu lu les livres que je t'ai laissé? Demande Mlle Black, après avoir rejoint le jeune homme dans le salon.

-Oui, tu sais que je lis très très vite ... Les informations des dix livres sont dans ma petite tête ...

-Très bien, alors nous pouvons commencer la pratique ...

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, Bellatrix avait pris l'initiative d'entraîner cet enfant de onze ans mais déjà voué à un entrainement digne des Blacks. Il va suer, s'améliorer, regretter, apprécier, et va connaitre différents sentiments... Parce qu'il veut devenir puissant, pour montrer à sa famille qu'il n'est pas un cracmol, Oh non, il n'est pas un cracmol et il va leur prouver...

-Tante Bellatrix ...

-Qui a-t-il?

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me torturer?

Surprise par cette question, elle répond un peu brutalement:

-Aurais-tu préféré que je continuasse?

-Non, mais ...

-Gamin, ... je ressens en toi une puissance refoulée, et je compte bien la faire montrer son bout du nez! Tu as été assez courageux pour supporter mes tortures pendant trois ans, tu mérites ma reconnaissance ... De plus, tu es malin et très intelligent, tu seras un homme digne de ce nom...

-Et c'est tout?

Rougissante légèrement, Sébastian comprend tout de suite ses sentiments, discrètement il sourit et dit:

-Peux-tu me faire une promesse ...

-Dit toujours ...

-Lorsque je serais assez puissant ... pourrait-t-on retourner chez moi, ... toi et moi ?

-Tu es sérieux? Jeune homme, je suis une Black solitaire, et je ne vais pas partir avec ses ... gens ... du "bien"... De plus je t'ais torturée, tu t'en rends compte? Tes parents me tuerons ...Déclare-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en voyant les yeux posés sur elle, ses yeux couleur de jade, pétillants de détermination, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus rien lui refuser. L'avait-il changer tant que cela?

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu n'as jamais pris de parti, alors pourquoi ne viendrait tu pas avec moi, à la maison ...

-Je ne sais pas, tu me demandes quelque chose...

-S'il te plait, promet moi que tu me suivras!

-Je ... Très bien ...

-Sur la parole des Blacks?

-Je jure sur la famille des Blacks et sur ma magie que dès que tu seras puissant et digne de retourner chez toi, je te suivrais ...

-Merci

-Tss...

-D'ailleurs, une dernière chose: _Oubliette_!

Le jeune homme a dit ce dernier mot dans un murmure à peine audible. Personne ne sait si Bellatrix a pris conscience de ce sort mais avant de s'évanouir elle entend les derniers mots de Sébastian:

-Je ne m'en irais pas, ma tante ... Tu m'as élevé en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas? Mais je fais sa pour que tu oublies! Je sais que tu regrettes ta torture, et c'est pour sa que tu as eu le courage de me faire cette proposition il y de cela un bon moment! Saches ... tu seras surement l'une des dernières personnes a qui je le dirais, ... sache que ... que je t'aime de tous mon cœur, tu es une mère pour moi, c'est pour cela que je te ferais croire que tu m'as recueilli après avoir appris que quelqu'un m'as torturé! Et que tu m'as élevé de tout ton cœur ... J'aurais pu le faire plus tôt mais je voulais être sur que tu ... m'aimais comme ton fils et ... et ... Je fais sa pour toi et pour moi... Pour une nouvelle vie... Maintenant dors, tu te réveilleras dans l'amour d'une famille et on pourra commencer mon entrainement...


	11. Chap10:Le retour à son ancienne vie

Hey,

Chapitre10! Oulala lala, le retard, le retard ! Mais c'est pas ma faute (enfin si un tout petit peu), mon ordi a été attaqué par un méchant, méchant virus et je les soignait mais il est devenu amnésique ... oui il a perdu tous ses souvenirs dont mes chapitres ... bref j'ai du réécrire alors voila !

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Chapitre10: Le retour à son ancienne vie ... enfin presque.**

Après le réveil de Bellatrix, un sentiment d'amour, familiale, de joie, et de puissance régnait dans la demeure de la jeune Black.

Cela faisait maintenant, deux ans que Sébastian s'entrainait jour et nuit avec Bellatrix, pour devenir plus puissant. Il avait toute les connaissances d'un auror accompli, il savait se battre, utiliser ses connaissances, et réagissait au bon moment, au bon endroit. Si il n'avait pas cette apparence d'un gamin de 13ans, bien que musclé et bien fait, on aurait pu le prendre pour l'apprenti de Dumbledore.

Mais voilà, du haut de ses 1,65m, le jeune garçon vivait entourer d'une aura bleu turquoise, constamment. Celle-ci montrait bien son immense pouvoir qui s'était, bien que touchant l'impossible, doublé. Bellatrix puisait dans sa soif de connaissance pour l'apprendre encore plus.

Mais le pouvoir n'était pas le seul sujet qui entourait nos deux jeunes blacks, en effet, des éclats de rire survenaient des fois pour aucune raisons logiques, l'esprit sarcastique de Sébastian exaspérait quelques fois sa tante, mais son sourire apaisant la réconforté plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, la jeune femme s'était habituée à son caractère, ses sautes d'humeur inexplicable où lorsqu'il était heureux tous le monde l'était, mais quand il ne l'était pas et bien personne ne l'était...

Bref, pendant ses deux années, un lien plus fort que jamais s'était créé entre les deux sorciers. Un lien magique et un lien de cœur. Magique parce que celle-ci s'entendait à merveille entre elle. Et de cœur, parce que Bellatrix était devenu comme une mère pour le jeune garçon et ce dernier était devenu comme un fils pour elle.

-Tiens, mon chéri! Dit la Black en tendant un bracelet noir à Sébastian.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande ce dernier prenant le bracelet dans les mains et le regardant de plus près.

-Un genre de bracelet un peu spécial...

-Mais encore?

-Met le et tu verras!

Ceci dit, ceci fait. Lorsqu'il met le bracelet dans son bras droit, son aura bleue turquoise est comme aspirée dans l'objet, le transformant. Maintenant, il était toujours noir mais avec des fils bleus turquoises brillants, ses derniers étant tressés donnant un aspect de précision incroyable. L'aura du garçon avait disparu mais aussi il sentait en lui comme une légère diminution de son pouvoir, et une autre partie était comme stockée, cachée ...

Le regard du jeune homme suffit à faire réagir la jeune femme:

-Ceci est un bracelet magique qui stocke une trop grosse puissance dans un corps. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ce surplus de magie, et comme il a tendance à m'épuiser, moi et tout les êtres magiques autour de toi, il est préférable qu'il soit bien caché...

-Depuis des années, je cherche à augmenter ma puissance, et toi tu le "stokes" en moi... Quel ironie!

-Je sais, je sais, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu es puissant et même beaucoup beaucoup trop! Et elle a tendance à écraser les plus faibles, et vu ton niveau tu risques de mettre à terre plus de la moitié des sorciers si ce surplus augmente encore. Tu comprends?

-Oui ...

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ...

-Oh? Tu as pu trouver mon livre?

-Mais non, nunuche ! Nous allons rejoindre tes parents!

A ses mots, les yeux, déjà pétillants, du garçon, deviennent comme deux petits soleils du haut de midi. Un magnifique sourire se dessine alors sur son visage.

-Quand? Demande-t-il tout excité.

-Maintenant, d'ailleurs, rejoint moi au manoir familial de ton père!

-Nous n'y allons pas ensemble?

-Pas exactement, d'ailleurs _Serpensortia!_

A ses mots, un énorme serpent jais de sa baguette, allant directement vers Sébastian, quant à Bellatrix, elle transplane dans un éclat de rire...

Cette dernière atterrit devant un portail, qui bien qu'extrêmement protégé, s'ouvre à son arrivée. Surprise, elle entre toute joyeuse. Marchant vers les portes principales du manoir. Pour bien faire remarquer son entré, elle explose les portes qui s'apprêter à s'ouvrir gentiment. Quelques pas à l'intérieur et:

-Bellatrix Black! _Stupéfix_! S'écrie, du haut de l'escalier, Sirius. J'étais sur que tu viendrait un jour!

-Protégo! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir cher cousin!_Mutinlutin Malinpesti_ !

Sautant quelques marches, il évite le sort et reprend:

-Qu'à tu fais de mon fils! Parle, sale traite à ton sang!

-Mais rien, rien du tout! Et ne m'insulte pas! Sale Black! Ton fils est toujours en v...

Cette dernière n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un sort lui percute le dos. Regulus, c'est lui qui a lancé ce sort de Stupéfix, mais au même instant entre Sébastian qui voyant son oncle attaqué sa comme mère dans le dos, se tourne vers lui:

-_Expelliarmus_ !

La puissance du sort projette sa victime à l'autre bout de sa place initiale. La baguette de ce dernier arrivant au pied de Sébastian. Qui lui n'était pas content du tout.

-Oncle! Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à quelqu'un de dos! _Ennervatum!_ Lance-t-il sur Bellatrix.

-Sébastian! Sébi! Mon fils! Tu ... tu es vivant!

-Oui, père ...

Un coup sur la tête arrête son début de discours. La jeune femme, qui lui a donné ce coup, se relève le plus dignement possible et s'empresse de dire:

-Non, mais comment oses-tu rentrer comme sa, ne t'ai-je pas appris à toujours rentrer d'une manière SPEC-TA-TU-LAi-RE! Et puis, comment oses-tu me laisser par terre? Ne t'ai je pas appris la politesse? Et puis comment oses-tu parler comme sa à ton père? Ne...

-Bella! premièrement, ton entré était suffisamment spectaculaire pour deux! Et puis, je t'aurais aidé si tu ne m'avais pas laissé avec un serpent de deux mètres au cul! Et enfin... Papa!

Le père et le fils s'entrelace, de bonheur et de joie. Bellatrix reculent, et prenant la baguette de Regulus. Elle la tend à son propriétaire avec un regard noir, ce qui fait légèrement rougir ce dernier. Puis descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, une Laylah plus heureuse que jamais, décale son mari, et prend dans ses bras son garçon.

Après ses retrouvailles un peu mouvementés, et les "tu m'as tellement manqué" ou les "je suis désolé!" et plein d'autre paroles encore, Laylah finit par convaincre son fils de se réinstaller à la maison, ainsi que Bellatrix.

Par cette superbe idée, s'en suivit des cris de mécontentement de la part de Bellatrix ou de Sirius et tous les autres, s'arrêtant dès que Sébasitan, le regard dur, passait par là.

Une semaine, puis deux passe. Les deux, pas vraiment, invités, s'étant agréablement bien intégré après ses années d'absence. Sébi ayant revu son parrain Remus. D'ailleurs un jour au bord du lac entourant le manoir, une discussion très intéressante fait son apparition:

-Dit, Rem', dit tu crois que c'est possible que la magie te montre quelque chose d'incompréhensible... Commence Sébastian assis par terre contre un arbre.

-Mais encore? Demande Rem', tout aussi assis.

-Et bien, le jour où j'ai refait ma décoration de ma chambre chez Bella', j'ai décidé de laisser ma magie agir, ... et ... elle a dessiné une belle forêt un peu comme celle la, mais le plus intriguant se sont les animaux ... Dit-il en montrant la forêt qui se trouve derrière aux.

-Les animaux? Demande-t-il intrigué.

-Oui, il y avait une biche blanche accompagné d'un cerf, un loup, un chien et un cygne courant vers un caméléon sur le dos d'une panthère ... Que crois-tu que sa signifie?

-Et bien ... la biche pourrait être l'animagus de Lily, une très proche amie de nous, ton père et moi, le cerf, James, étant comme notre frère, s'était son mari ... Mais ils sont mort tous les deux ... Le chien se pourrait être très certainement Patmol, ton père! la cygne ta mère ... Mais le caméléon ... et la panthère ... Je ne vois pas ...

-Mais que font les animagus de personne de je ne connais même pas sur mes murs?

-Et bien si c'est ta magie qui a agi ... Ils doivent bien représenter quelque chose d'im...

-Sébastian Orion Black !

Une voix dure et sans pitié coupe Remus. Une voix qui fait glacer le sang de Sébastian en question. Une voix qu'il n'oubliera jamais ... cette voix ...


	12. Chap11:L'avant Poudlard

Hey!

Voici le Chapitre11! Je l'aie enfin terminée! C'est pas trop tôt, vous ne pensez pas? Naaan ! =D Bref je vous laisse à vos malheurs et périls ! Mais comment sa se fait que tous le monde à su que c'était Mme Black! Pfff, moi qui voulez mettre du bon suspense/mystère ben c'est raté ! ^w^'

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Chapitre11: Un avant Poudlard**

_-Sébastian Orion Black !_

_Une voix dure et sans pitié coupe Remus. Une voix qui fait glacer le sang de Sébastian en question. Une voix qu'il n'oubliera jamais ... cette voix ..._

Toujours assis, Sébasitan a le cerveau sur pause. Pendant un quart de secondes, tous ses horribles souvenirs, toute sa solitude, toute sa peine, tous ses pires cauchemars sont remontés à la surface, en ayant tous comme point commun, cette voix, cette femme, sa ... grand-mère ... Mme Black, Walburga Black.

-J'imagine que vous avez perdu toute votre politesse! Levez-vous petit impertinent! S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide. Tous dans sa posture montre le mépris et son air supérieur aurait fait fuir plus d'un, mais pas Sébastian.

Après quelques secondes de compréhension, ce dernier se lève tout doucement. Puis avec un sourire qu'il voudrait respectueux, il dit:

-Grand-mère ... Quel incroyable surprise de vous voir en ses lieux ...

-Je suis chez moi ici...

-Non, pas après m'avoir jeté comme un rien après avoir ... cru ... que j'étais un cracmol...

-Insolent! Je ne vous permet pas! Si je n'avais pas pris cette décision avant, les Blacks se seraient retrouvé avec un stupide cracmol! D'ailleurs je suis venu prouver que vous ne valez rien! Et vous ainsi que l'autre Black traite à son sang, aller quittez mes terres sur le champs!

-Vraiment? Demande Sébi, les sourcils fonçant de colère, son bracelet commençant à briller méchamment. En êtes vous sure? Reprend-t-il, s'approchant tout doucement de sa grand-mère, la regardant dans les yeux. Avec un sourire qui ne montre en rien sa joie, mais plutôt sa haine, il continue:

-Ne ressentez-vous pas ma magie bouillonnant de colère en vous approchant?

-...

-Ne ressentez-vous pas vos membres se figés sur place?

-...

-Ne ressentez-vous pas la peur traversée tout votre corps?

-...

-Ne ressentez-vous pas ma puissance?

Disant ses mots presque en les chuchotant dangereusement, Remus qui se tient à côté a peur. Oui très peur, son loup en lui crie "Danger" mais aussi "Respect" sa magie crie les mêmes mots. Pourquoi? Il ne comprend pas, son filleul n'a pas cette montée de puissance habituellement, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa magie... Mais qu'est-ce que il se passe maintenant alors? Pourquoi voit-il cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux? Pourquoi ressent-il une peur intense? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué son pouvoir magique si grand?

Walburga quant à elle ne bouge pas, de peur? Ou par dignité? Qui sait? Alors que Sébasitan allait reprendre la parole, un elfe de maison apparait, déclarant l'arrivé de Dumbledore. Cette interruption permet néanmoins de faire reprendre l'esprit à Sébastian qui perd cette dangereuse lueur dans les yeux. Puis quand si de rien n'était il dit:

-Et bien, grand-mère, nous vous suivons!

Sur ces mots, Walburga s'avance vers les portes du manoir, Remus encore retourné par ses évènements à du mal à calmer son loup. Qui est alors calmé par un simple sourire de Black fils.

-Oh, mais se doit-être notre jeune Black!

-Professeur Albus Dumbledore! Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance!

Pour l'un, c'est un homme agé mais qu'on ne peut âgé qui se tien devant lui. Avec une grande barbe et des lunettes en forme de lune, qui d'ailleurs ne cache en rien ses deux yeux pétillants de malice.

Pour l'autre, c'est un beau jeune homme qu'il voit. Il a du avoir un peu de magie vélane parce qu'il se sent un peu, légèrement, attiré par lui. Ses yeux montrant un mystère attirant, son sourire et ses traits... Il est magnifique et nul ... enfin il ne ressent pas de puissance émanant de lui. Pourtant les Black sont connu pour leur pouvoir magique énorme...

-Moi de même. A ce que j'ai compris, vous voudriez intégré mon école?

-Oui, j'aurais pu le faire avant mais à cause de quelques petits ... inconvénients... je n'aie pu le faire!

-Oh ... inconvénients?

Liaison visuelle entre les deux sorciers. Remus, Bellatrix, Sirius, Laylah, Regulus, Marie et Mme Black ne dirent mots. C'est comme si quelque chose attiré les deux personnages mais en même tant les repoussé ... Serait-ce leur magie?

Dumbledore froncent les sourcils légèrement, alors qu'un magnifique sourire apparait sur le visage du jeune homme, ce dernier lui demande:

-Alors comment trouvez-vous mes barrières d'Occlumens?

Tous sont surpris a par Bella.

-Presque ... presque aussi bonne que les miennes!

Après ces deux phrases très significatifs pour Albus. Les conversations prennent bon train. Partant de tous et de rien. Sirius et Laylah sont étonné par tous ce que savent leur fils chéri, alors que Bella brille de fierté devant les remerciements incessant de Sébastian. Albus cherche une quelconque puissance venant du garçon, mais en dehors du faite qu'il connaisse l'Occlumens il n'a rien de spécial. (Comme il se trompe...)

-Bien, alors Mr Black, je vous accueillerais d'ici deux jours, pour votre répartition. Vous serez bien entendu envoyé en 3eme année.

-Oui avec grand plaisir, et bien je vous dis à deux jours!

Et Albus s'en va. Les deux parents sont fiers de leur fils, ainsi que Bella et Remus. Quant à Mme Black, elle ne dit mot préférant se taire, et réfléchir au bon moment pour détruire ce petit cracmol qui avait osé la défier.

Le lendemain, tous le monde excluant Walburga, Regulus et sa femme, partent au chemin de traverse pour acheter tous qu'aura besoin Sébastian.

Leur journée s'est agréablement bien passé. Sirius ne cessant de faire des blagues faisant rire tous le monde. Le rapprochement évidant, sauf pour les concernés, entre Bellatrix et Remus. Une Laylah montrant ses abdos tellement elle riait et bien sur notre magnifique Sébasitan qui faisait retourné sorciers et sorcières sur son passage. Ou peut-être étais-ce à cause de sa vélane de mère? Naaan! C'est bien Sébi qui fait cette effet.

Ce dernier ayant acheté toutes ces affaires, sa baguette avait pris du temps avant de céder. Bien qu'on est appris qu'elle était une jumelle de celle Qu'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Et puis, il y avait sa chouette blanche comme la neige, Hedwige .

Le sur-lendemain, est le jour de sa rentrée. Préférant arriver juste avant le repas du soir, la journée est passé très vite. Tous le monde panique, pour tout pour rien. La vrai panique quoi. Sauf Sébi qui assit dans un fauteuil regarde sa tante courir dans tous les sens, après sa mère qui cherche son père qui veut se venger de Remus qui veut se plaindre à Regulus de sa dénonciation, qui lui mangeait avec sa femme tranquillement dans leur chambre. Comme dans un film.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Albus s'est levé pour faire une annonce à ses élèves.

-Mes très chers élèves! Avant de régaler vos papilles et vos ventres affamés, je voudrais vous faire un annonce. En effet un jeune homme va être intégré directement en troisième année. Il sera répartie dans quelques minutes...

Ding, ding. Plus personne bouge. Sébastian montrant son magnifique sourire habituel quoique plus beau qu'avant, se lève doucement. Regardant chaque personne qu'il tient à cœur dans les yeux, il dit dans presque un murmure:

-C'est l'heure!

Deux minutes plus tard, après embrassade de dernière minutes, Sébastian, Bellatrix et Sirius se retrouvent devant le portail de Poudlard.

-Chéri! Tu vas me manquer tu sais!

-Oui, Bella, je le sais! Toi aussi! J'espère que sa avancera entre toi et Rem...

-Qu... quoi? Mais... mais .. non... je ... enfin ... Bredouille-t-elle rougissante.

-Allez aurevoir! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, puis se tournant vers son père qui a les larmes aux yeux:

-Papa!

-Sébiiiii, je veux pas que tu parttttes!

-Mais je dois y aller papa!

-Mon filssss adorééé

-Oui! Oui ! dit-il pour l'apaiser. Bon je dois y aller! A Noell!

Hagrid qui se trouve devant le portail le fait entrer.

-Demi-Géant?

-Ou... oui

-Cool!

Hagrid a les yeux pétillants, il vient de se faire un nouvel ami. Celui-ci l'amène devant les portes de la grande salle en lui disant d'attendre un peu. Et lui il s'en va.

-J'espère que vous serez l'accueil comme il se doit! Et bien entrez-donc, Sébasitan Orion Black!

Les portes s'ouvrent laissant entrer un jeune homme, et quel jeune homme! Il est beau, non magnifique comme un dieu! En tout cas c'est ce que pense la totalité des filles et des garçons!

S'avançant doucement, pour regarder autour de lui. Les tables séparées en quatre, les élèves avec des yeux affamés... Ils ont peut-être faim? Se dit Sébi. (na:Mais non nunuche, c'est toi qui fait cet effet!). Il marche d'une manière aristocrate, comme bon sang-pure. Son entré est spectaculaire, tous le monde le regarde, un silence de mort se fait entendre et un petit sourire. Ce qui suffit à faire s'évanouir plus d'une fille, et baver plus d'un mec.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret après avoir pris le choixpeau entre les mains, comme si il l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois. Il le pose sur sa tête et:

_-Oh, mais que vois-je? -Choixpeau-_

_-Rien du tous...-Sébasitan-_

_-Très drôle, t... -Choixpeau-_

_-Merci! -Sébasitan-_

_-Ce n'était pas un compliment -Choixpeau-_

_-Chacun ses gouts! -Sébasitan-_

_-Hein? Bon discutons! -Choixpeau-_

_-Bien, chef! -Sébasitan-_

_-Mais c'est que j'ai à faire à un petit rigolo? -Choixpeau-_

_-Non, tu crois? -Sébasitan-_

_-J'en suis persuadé! -Choixpeau-_

_-Aoutch, touché! -Sébasitan-_

_-Bon, quel maison t'irez le mieux? -Choixpeau-_

_-Bonne question ... -Sébastian-_


	13. Chap12:Quand le choix susite l'impatienc

Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Night!

J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 12 en écoutant en boucle les OST de Kuroshitsuji de la saison 1 et 2 en plus de la pub de la new seat ibiza, et aussi vanessa mae avec son violon sur Sabre dance et Devil's trill, oh et bien sur Never shout never sur une de ses chansons! Ralala, bref voila le chapitre, avec l'arrivé de Sébi chéri à Poudlard ^^

Je précise, j'ai eu un mal fou à décider dans quelle maison j'allais mettre Sébi! Ai-je fait le bon choix? Chais pas trop ... enfin on verra ^^ Vous me direz si vous aurez préféré une autre maison ...

En espérant que je ne me suis pas encore trompée de maison, je confond toujours Serdaigle et Poufsouffle...

Et il m'a fallu du temps pour le finir! Mais bon voilà, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, né?

Mais je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

INFO: Et bien beaucoup sont ce qui m'ont posé la question du fameux Harry... Et bien voilà, alors dans le chapitre 7, on peut lire que Albus a retrouvé Harry dans un hôpital, mais il s'avère que c'est le fils de la soeur jumelle de Lily et donc pas le survivant, mais sa Albus ne le sait pas et il l'a élevé comme Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et tout le monde pense que c'est lui a par Severus qui a des doutes. Voilà !

**Chapitre12: Quand le choix suscite l'impatience.**

_-Bon, quel maison t'irait le mieux? -Choixpeau-_

_-Bonne question ... -Sébastian-_

Dans la grande salle, aucun son ne sort de la bouche d'aucun élève. Ils sont tous comme hypnotisés. Fixant ce garçon si ... beau? Mais surtout il dégage quelque chose... Quelque chose que personne n'arrive à mettre un nom dessus mais qui déclenche en eux ... de l'admiration.

Tous les professeurs sont étonnés, étonnés par l'attitude de leurs élèves. Enfin ils ont l'habitude de les voir silencieux lorsque Dumbledore ou les PrinceHouses parlent mais là ... face à cet élève ... D'ailleurs qui est-il vraiment? Il doit avoir du sang de vélane grâce à sa mère, car ils ressentent de ... l'attirance... Bref, quand ce choixpeau décidera-t-il de sa répartition?

Un sourire apparait sur le visage de Sébi, toujours en pleine discutions avec l'objet magique. Il a les yeux fermés, donc ne voit pas la réaction que déclenche ce sourire. Le cœur de plusieurs élèves ayant déjà lâché par une trop forte émotion (nda: mdr, c'est une métaphore, ils sont pas vraiment mort =P)

-_Mais tout de même pourquoi créer des baguettes? Je veux dire pourquoi ne pas apprendre dès le plus jeune âge aux sorciers de faire des sorts informulés? -Sébi-_

_-Oui, moi aussi je pensais comme toi, mais en voyant tous les élèves si différents les uns des autres, on ne peut pas voir ce qu'il vont devenir plus tard, ils pourraient tourner mal et être avantagés par cette genre de magie ... -Choixpeau-_

_-Peut-être, mais de toute manière avec ou sans baguette, un sorcier peut bien ou mal tourné, alors ou serait le problème -Sébi-_

_-Et bien, il y a aussi l..._

-Ahemm

C'est Dumbledore, qui ne voyant aucun choix sortir de la ... bouche du choixpeau, se décide à, je sais pas moi, le faire réagir?

-Oh, euh ... oui, euh ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Légèrement déstabiliser par la question du choixpeau, le vieil homme reprend, souriant et les yeux plus pétillants que jamais:

-Et ben, que diriez-vous de décider de la maison de ce jeune Black?

-Oh, bien sur, bien sur, nous discutions d'un sujet des plus passionnants, et euh ... enfin bref, dans quel maison vais-je te mettre?

Tous le monde tendant l'oreille pour entendre sa décision, fixant le choixpeau avec insistance.

-Il est intelligent et sais de quoi il parle ...

Les élèves de Serdaigle ont les yeux pétillants, sera-t-il dans leur maison?

-Mais, son cœur est pur, et il a une grande estime pour le travail acharné ...

Réaction des Poufsouffle, les rejoindra-t-il?

-Son courage, mais quel courage! Aussi grand que Gryffondor lui même !

Des sourires apparaissent sur tous les visages des rouges et ors, part ici! part ici!

-Et il y a en lui, la ruse, la puissance et l'ambition qui flambe dans toute son être...

Les Serpentards, habituellement froid, bombent leur torse et serait fier de l'accueilli, Serait-ce ici sa place?

-Que de compliments! Que de compliments! Ils me vont droit au cœur! S'exclame Sébastian, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui malheureusement, ils gonflent aussi ton égo! Rajoute le choixpeau, amusé.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends? Dit alors Sébi, avec un air faussement indigné.

-Non, la vérité! Dit haut et fort l'objet magique.

-Et bien, d'après toi oui, moi je pense que je suis réaliste et compréhensif! Commente le jeune homme d'un air pompeux. Faisant de grands gestes inutiles avec ses mains.

-Mouie, bon ...

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas trouvé dans quelle maison je serais!

Mais depuis quand se tutoient-ils, se demande Albus.

-Regarde tous ses gens qui attendent, affamés, que leurs repas apparaissent. Remarque l'objet des désirs de près de 800 élèves.

-Je ne crois pas que ces regards affamés soient dû à leur faim...

-? Et bien à quoi d'autre alors?

-Ta beauté? Ton sang de vélane?

Sébi regarde alors toute la grande salle.

-Naaan! dit-il ni le croyant pas du tout. (il a même pas conscience de sa beauté, que voulez-vous les plus beaux sont dans l'ignorance mais sa les rend encore plus beau, né?)

-... Bref, ta maison ... ta maison ...

Le choixpeau réfléchit comme jamais. C'est un choix difficile et ce petit garnement n'a aucune idée dans quelle maison il voudrait être ... il n'est pas plus courageux qu'ambitieux, ni plus intelligent que loyal ... Et puis tous ses élèves qui le regarde comme si il allait déclarer la nouvelle la plus importante de toute leur vie ...

-Et bien ...

Le choixpeau ne sait pas, vraiment pas, il y a trop de pression ... trop de stress ... trop de ... Un éclat de rire coupe ses pensées, c'est bien sur Sébastian qui rit, d'un rire chaleureux et doux. Les larmes de joie commencent à couler sur ses joues et dit:

-No stress my friend!

-Sa se voit que ce n'ait pas toi qui doit choisir dans quelle maison tu seras! Et si je disais Serpentard, hein? Les Gryffondors risquent de me transformer en pommes-de-terre volante par ces deux rouquins là-bas! Lui répond-t-il, s'agitant sur la tête de Sébi.

-Sa serait cool ... Faudrait que j'y pense un jour ... oui ... avec une potion ? Non trop risquée ... un petit sort? Mouais non si je ratais ma cible ... impossible je ne rate jamais ma cible, Commence à analyser Sébi, oubliant complètement où il se trouve puis revenant à lui, enfin bref nous disions?

-Rien du tout, nous disions rien du tout puisque t'es parti dans un degré tellement élevé dans ton égo qu'on a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

-Quel sens de l'humeur, sa veut pas dire que tu dois passer des concours pour être comique! Il faut dire que question ego sur-dimensionné tu me bats à pleine coutume!

-Non, mais tu sais à qui tu parles? Je suis LE choixpeau! celui qui décide qui ira ou! LE choixpeau qu'on ne contre-dit jamais! LE...

-Qu'est-ce que je disais!

-Et si LE choixpeau se décidait à faire son travail? Intervient Albus, légèrement contrarié que l'on prenne autant de temps pour la répartition d'une seule personne.

-Alors ... Gryffondor!

Personne ne réagit, pas même Sébastian. Le temps que l'information arrive aux cerveaux et ... acclamation de tous les élèves des rouges et ors, ainsi que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et plus discret mais bien présent des Serpentards.

Sébastian sourit de toute ses dents mais reste la ou il est.

-Merci, merci! Mais c'est trop, c'est trop! Dit-il rougissant légèrement bien que l'on voit qu'il exagère surtout quand il fait genre enlever une larmes d'émoi d'une manière très acteur qui vient de recevoir un grand prix qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait gagner mais bon pour les spectateurs faut toujours jouer le jeu.

-Et bien Mr Black, je vous pris de bien vouloir enfin rejoindre votre table ou bien souhaiter vous faire un discours? Dit Dumbledore en toute ironie.

-Et bien j'aimerais bien oui!

-De quoi? Demande incrédule Albus, enfin pas vraiment juste qu'il ne pense vraiment pas que ce jeune homme n'est pas compris sa question ironique.

-Et bien faire un discours! Ralala, vous êtes pas connu pour votre compréhension rapide, vous dit-donc! Non je rigole ! S'exclame-t-il rigolant en même temps.

-Oh, ... très bien ...

-Par compte, j'ai une question! Dit-il levant la main si haut, comme en primaire d'une manière qui voulait dire "Moi, moi, moi".

-Je vous écoute...

-Pourquoi tout vos élèves sont si silencieux! Ils ont si faim que sa? Je veux dire ils ont même pas ri à mes blagues ... Dit-il faisant la moue d'une manière si craquante que même Rogue rate un battement de cœur très vite oublier.

-Oh et bi...

-Désolé cousin! C'est juste que tu capte l'attention à toi tout seul! Dit un jeune homme de la table Poufsouffle.

Il était beau, cela va de soi, un Black est toujours beau (nda:niark, niark). Il a les traits nobles des Blacks sans aucun doutes. Bien qu'il ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Cheveux châtains et peau un peu bronzé. Il a un certain charme... Et il dégageait quelque chose, comme si quoi qu'on fasse on aura toujours confiance ne lui, c'est comme si on pouvait tout lui dire sans risque... mais aussi une certaine puissance ...

-Cousin? S'exclame plusieurs élèves dans le bruhaha habituel revenant en force. Puis comme si on coupe le son:

-Garry ! Répond le jeune homme encore sur le tabouret. Tu es à Poufsouffle? Sa fait si longtemps!

Une autre personne parle, attirant son attention:

-Je suis jaloux, plus personne ne me regarde ! Hahaha. Cette fois-ci c'est Harry Potter qui parle.

-Oh, Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter! Le-Survivant-Qui-A-Survécu-A-Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Qui-N'a-Même-Pas-Était-Capable-De-Tuer-Un-Petit-Bambin-D'un-An-A-Peine! Pfff quel nom! Dis, dis Je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il te plait, s'il te plait! Dit-il avec un voix d'un petit gamin sur-excité un peu exagérer.

-Seulement si tu acceptes de me rejoindre et que nous mangeons ensemble! Lui répond-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tss, tu risquerais d'avoir le syndrome de la grosse tête! s'exclame un beau blond aux yeux gris de troisième année à la table des Serpentard, de sa voix claire.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur?

-Draco, Draco Malefoy!

Il était d'un blond, ses cheveux donnant l'impression d'être doux et soigneux. Sa peau blanche allant à merveille avec ses yeux gris. Tous comme bon Malefoy, il inspire le respect, et la ruse. Ainsi qu'une puissance magique non-dissimulée.

-Oh, "Malefoy", ravi de faire ta connaissance!

-Il n'y a que des avantages à être ravie d'être avec un Malefoy... Dit à son tour une jeune fille à la table des Serdaigles, d'un air malicieux.

-Tss, tu ne peux t'empêcher de toujours intervenir Granger!

Celle-ci, était belle, avec un air rebelle avec ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux marrons pétillants de savoir et de puissance. Sa beauté étant un plus car même sans ca, elle dégageait un truc qui attire vers elle...

-Oh, Granger, Hermione Granger, la sur-douée des Serdaigle! S'exclame Sébi en tout bon connaisseur.

-Je n'emploierais pas le mot "Sur-douée", mais oui je suis intelligente, cela va de soi!

-Pff, mais c'est qu'elle s'y croit vraiment!

-Fait attention à ce que tu dit Draco...

-Vous êtes amis?demande innocemment Sébi, mais avec les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

-Amis? Non, nous sommes plus que sa, Nous sommes liés... commence Draco, fier.

-Nous sommes les Princes et Princesse des Maisons... reprend Hermione.

-Moi pour Poufsouffle, Draco pour Serpentard, Serdaigle c'est Hermione Nous sommes les PrinceHouses ... Continue Garry Black.

Se tournant vers la table des Gryffondors, Sébi demande, fixant Harry:

-Et pour Gryffondor?

-Ne me regarde pas comme sa! Répond Harry avec un air faussement contrarié. Je suis déjà assez célèbre comme sa! Non mais vraiment! Je ne suis pas le Gryffondor's PrinceHouse! Je suis trop ...

-Prétentieux? S'exclame un sixième année de cette table.

-Non, plutôt vantard! Rajoute un autre Gryffondor.

-Mais on l'aime quand même! Dit un troisième année le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, trop peut-être! Mais peut-être que ... Commence Draco, les yeux pétillants en regardant Sébi.

-Peut-être que? Demande ce dernier incrédule.

-Non rien... le temps nous emmènera à notre futur! Dit Malefoy fils d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Mais n'importe quoi! S'exclame Hermione. Bon et si tu rejoignait ta table pour que nous puissions manger?

-Excellent idée!

Les murmures et conversations à "voix basse" reprennent leur plein. Après que Sébi rejoins sa table, la tête haute et marchant aristocratiquement mais avec un air horriblement attirant. Lorsqu'il pose son fessier sur le banc il se retrouve à côté d'Harry et d'un roux, Albus souhaite un bon appétit à tout le monde et le repas apparait enfin

-Et bien je crois que j'ai a faire au futur PrinceHouse ... murmure Harry les yeux pétillants en fixant un Black affamé.


	14. Chap13:Les bases

Bien le bonjour à tous!

Et bien j'écris, j'écris! Et voila la suite! Bon je vous cache pas que les idées de l'histoire me viennent à 23H30 dans la tête alors si c'est un peu "mais ou est-ce qu'elle va celle la?" ben c'est pas ma faute (sa ne l'ais jamais d'ailleurs, mouhaha, ahemm) mais à mon cerveau qui daigne seulement réfléchir à cette heure-ci; bref (je suis abonnée à ce mot, mdr) voici l'histoire!

Alala, j'ai relu mes chapitres, et OMG les fautes d'orthographe (ben oui, pff je suis pas si nulle que sa, enfin ... bref) mais les fautes de confusion et tout et tout!

Bon ce chapitre est un peu plat ... ahem, mais c'est pour mettre quelque base! Donc voila quoi ...

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info: Il n'y a pas eu de basilic tueur au cour de la deuxième année d'harry.

**Chapitre13: Les bases avant un nouveau commencement.**

Pendant le diner, Sébastian fait la connaissance du meilleur ami d'Harry, Ron Weasley. C'était un garçon roux comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Pendant les deux années précédentes, l'amitié entre Harry et Ron n'avait cessé de grandir. Les deux garçons posent beaucoup de questions sur la vie et la famille de Sébastian, mais à chaque fois, avec un magnifique sourire, le jeune homme les faisait inconsciemment changer de sujet. Puis vers la partie du dessert, tout devient silencieux. Harry étant de dos au reste des tables, se retourne et se retrouve en face du prince de Serpentard, suivit par Hermione et son cousin Garry. Draco prend alors la parole:

-On peut se joindre à vous?

-Avec plaisir, mais tes amis serpentard ne vont pas s'en plaindre? Demande mi-amusé, mi-étonné, Harry.

Se retournant vers sa table, Draco parcourt son regard glacial sur sa table, guettant une quelconque personne qui oserait faire une protestation. Puis ne voyant personne réagir, il sourit satisfait et reprend:

-Pas que je sache!

-Alors je t'en pris, "rejoins-nous".

Le brouhaha reprend alors ses ... mauvaises ... habitudes alors que Draco s'assit en face de Sébastian qui n'a toujours rien dit. Le regard de Harry part alors vers Garry et Hermione. Qui comme comprenant tout de suite, s'assit à leur tour.

-Ma maison ne m'en voudra jamais d'être assis ici. S'exclame Hermione comme pour se justifier, mais avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais qui nous en voudrez? Nous sommes les PrinceHouses! Tous le monde nous aime, non? Alors on peut se permettre de vous rejoindre !Continue Garry, exagérant les gestes de non-modestie.

-Et tous sa pour moi? Taquine Harry.

-Et bien ... Tu sais que nous t'aimons ... énormément ... Commence Draco avec un air amusé.

-Mais notre amour si grand, si beau, si ... non aucun mot ne peut résumer cet amour ... Continue Garry.

-Pourtant ... Il se trouve que un jeune homme à nos côtés attise ma non notre curiosité ... Finit Hermione jetant un coup d'œil à Sébastian.

Celui-ci comme si de rien n'était et n'ayant surement rien écouté, est en train de charmer une jeune sorcière pour avoir la dernier part de la tarte à la meringue qu'elle avait prise. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille ne pouvant résister à son regard de chien battu, se résigne à lui donner sa part. Tous heureux, Sébastian s'empare de la part comme si c'était la meilleur chose qu'il puisse exister sur terre, n'oubliant surtout pas de faire un clin d'œil séducteur à la jeune fille qui crut s'évanouir. Une jeune fille en face d'Harry, et s'étant présentée comme la petite amie de Survivant, Jeanne demande alors:

-Humn hum, alors Sébastian tu en penses quoi?

-Dé-li-cieux! Répond-t-il, détachant bien les sons.

-Non, je parlais de notre conversation ...

-Oh, ... Et bien je ne sais pas si je peux réellement dire quelque chose ... Enfin vous comprenez...

-Oui, bien sur ! Se rassure Jeanne qui pendant quelques secondes a cru que Sébastian ne les avait pas écouté. J'ai cru que tu nous écoutais pas !

-C'était le cas! Lui assure-t-il ne détournant toujours pas son regard du reste de sa part de sa tarte.

-Quoi? Lui demande-t-elle, sans comprendre.

-Quoi? Répète-t-il, cette fois-ci la regardant fixement.

-Euh ... ben ... tu ... Bégaye-t-elle sans plus rien comprendre.

-Non! Affirme-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh j'ai cru que ... enfin non! Suis-je bête!

-Mais non, mais non, mais très belle!

-Merci, mais je ne savais déjà!

-Alors je te le rappelle pour le plaisir!

-Jeanne, Sébasitan n'a rien écouté et toi tu t'es complètement perdu dans un embrouillage pas possible. Déclare Hermione faisant rire tout le petit monde. Dès que tu auras fini avec cette part de meringue, j'espère que tu te rejoindra à notre discussion... Finit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

-Mais avec plaisir! Ce dernier avale le restant de sa tarte, et elle regarde alors. Vous disiez?

-Inutile de nous répétez! Lui répond-t-elle avec le sourire, faisant froncer les sourcils du garçon, mais après quelques secondes de silence, où Hermione et Sébastian se regarde fixement comme pour chercher je ne sais quoi cacher sur leur visage. Puis Hermione reprend:

-Mais, parlons un peu de toi, mystérieux jeune homme, Qui es-tu?

Souriant à cette question, plein de réponse lui passe par la tête mais aucun ne lui plait réellement ... devrait-il lui dire qu'il est un jeune homme parmi tant d'autre ... difficile à croire après son entré ... Peut-être lui dire pour ses "inconvénients" où il a été torturé ... non quand même pas ... alors quoi dire, finalement il opte pour:

-Fils de Sirius Black et de Laylah Bridget Monari De La Loire. Sang pure depuis des générations ... malheureusement ... Bien que vous avons toujours été du côté neutre de la guerre, par orgueil car aucun Black n'accepte les ordres et encore moins d'un mage noir. Je suis aussi le fils de Bellatrix Black, qui m'a élevé pendant ... 5 ans ... pour une raison que vous devez surement connaitre par les journaux...

Draco, Hermione, Garry, Harry, Jeanne, Ron et tous les autres qui avec un peu de mal écoutent ses paroles sont un peu gênés. En effet, Sébasitan Orion Black, le petit sorcier recherché pendant 5 ans, disparu à l'âge de 8 ans et mystérieusement réapparu quelques année plus tard. Bellatrix l'avait élevé comme son fils. Mais les quelques années avant leur rencontre, le jeune garçon avait été torturé ... On n'avait jamais retrouvé le coupable, certains disent que c'était surement la cousine de Sirius qui avait massacré ce monstre. Bien qu'au début, on pensait que Bellatrix était du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais il s'avère que ce n'était pas le cas. La famille de Walburga ayant jamais apprécier la famille Cygnus qui eux étaient bien pour le Lord noir. Mais il s'avère que la chef de la famille est fait des concessions en acceptant Bellatrix sous son toit. Oui parce que en à peine quelques jours la nouvelle qui disait avoir retrouvé le jeune garçon avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre. Rares sont les sorciers chanceux qui retrouvent leur enfant perdu...

-Quoi dire d'autre? Garry est mon cousin... sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu ... Continue-t-il en regardant son cousin, ému.

-Oui, tellement longtemps! Il faudra rattraper ce temps perdu!

-Avec plaisir. Et puis, il m'a fallu un certain temps, je ne vous le cache pas, pour me renseigner sur les avancements du monde magique... Il faut dire que depuis petit mes parents ne m'a pas vraiment laisser l'occasion de suivre les nouvelles, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, moi aussi d'ailleurs! Dit Garry. Mais je suis sur que mes parents ont suivi les tiens!

-Surement! Et avec Bellatrix qui était complètement reculé du monde magique et moldu, s'était complètement impossible. Alors c'est avec surprise que j'ai appris ses dernières semaines, l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter, la disparition de Lord Voldemort (frissonnement de la plupart des gens autour a par les PrinceHouses et Harry, frissonnement complètement ignoré par Sébi) et aussi un peu l'histoire de Poudlard... Avec la pierre philosophale! Et le sorcier arnaqueur...

En effet, pendant la première année de Harry, une pierre philosophale a été retrouvé et détruite par Albus, car il avait entendu par son fils, Harry (oui, pour ce qui ne se rappelle pas, c'est Albus qui a élevé Harry), que quelqu'un voulait se l'approprier, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'était alors suicidé pour aucun raison apparente. Puis à la deuxième année, cette place a été occupé par un sorcier soit disant célèbre qui faisait craquer bon nombre de jeune sorcière mais ses cours étaient d'une nullité. Harry et ces amis avaient réussi à le faire abandonner le poste et les PrinceHouses par on ne sait quel moyen avaient réussi à le faire avouer ses arnaques. Cette année s'était un vieil homme tout petit qui paniquait à chaque bruit trop soudain. Mais il y a très peu de chance qu'il reste toute l'année avec Harry et sa bande et les PrinceHouses et toute leur maison au basque.

Tous les desserts disparaient alors. Albus se lève faisait taire tous les élèves.

-Mes très chers élèves ... J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés par tout ces mets! Je suis ravi de voir que nos très chers PrinceHouses ont pris la peine d'accueillir notre nouveau. Je me dois de vous rappelez que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, je le précise surtout pour notre jeune Black mais aussi pour qui aurait malencontreusement oublié! Et Rusard insiste pour que je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ainsi que la liste de tout les objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement est accrochée dans son bureau. Après ses quelques rappels, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!

Tous les élèves quittent la Grande Salle. Chacun allant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sébastian se fait interpeller par un cinquième année:

-Bonsoir Sébastian! Je suis Jemy GROWN, préfet de Gryffondor. Si tu pouvais me suivre, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Bien sur!

Les deux hommes attendent un peu avant de partir, laissant les élèves se dispersaient un peu. Après quelques minutes, Jemy emmène Sébastian devant la porte/tableau représentant la Grosse Dame.

-Voici l'entré de notre salle commune. Le mot de passe est "Freedom".

Entrant dans la salle commun, ils partent directement dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Le dortoir des filles est interdit, de toute manière il est impossible d'y entré alors ... Mais les filles peuvent venir ici si elles veulent ... Bref, tu seras dans cette chambre, je te laisse t'installer et faire connaissance avec les autres occupants de la chambre.

-Merci beaucoup!

Sébastian s'installe alors sur le seule lit vide. Ses affaires étant déjà là. Il regarde la chambre, quatre autres lits est présent. A sa droite, se devait être celui du survivant car plusieurs cadre photo étant sur la table à côté de son lit, représentant lui et Albus, ou encore lui et Ron et plein d'autre. A sa gauche, ce devait être un enfant ayant vécu avec des moldu car accroché au mur il y avait un poster de Thierry Henry, un footballeur français si il ne se trompe pas. Il y avait aussi un autre lit où a côté il y avait un petit arbrisseau. Ou encore un autre lit tout simple sans tout les posters d'une équipe de Quitdich.

Soufflant un peu, et se sentant un peu triste de ne pas avoir ses parents ou Bellatrix ou encore Remus à qui parlaient, il décide de descendre dans la salle commun.

Une jeune fille lui coure après pour lui donner son emploi du temps; Sébastian lui remercie d'un sourire, le jeune fille se met alors à rire stupidement. La laissant dans son délire, Sébastian s'assied alors sur un fauteuil près du feu. Regardant son emploi du temps. Demain il commence par deux heures de métamorphose et une heure de potion. Puis l'après-midi, il a une heure de divination et deux heure de botanique.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas notre nouveau petit prince ... Commence un roux accompagné de son jumeau.

-... Qui médite sur ces prochains cours ... Continue l'autre garçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

-...le pauvre il a une heure de potion demain ... Reprend son frère comme si de rien n'était.

-... Il faudrait te préparer mentalement, avec Rogue se n'ai jamais la joie ... Dit l'autre.

-... Au faite, lui c'est Fred Weasley ..., se présente le roux à gauche.

-... Lui Gorge Weasley...

-Enchanté! Moi c'est Sébastian Black comme vous le savez!

-Mais oui, mais oui comment ne pas te connaitre! Au faite nous voulions te prévenir, comme tu es nouveau ...

-... Ne mange surtout pas de confiture à la citrouille demain matin sinon ...

-... Comme diraient les moldus, la gourmandise est un mauvais défaut! Finit Fred, un sourire tranche banane sur le visage.

-Et bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu! Mais que va-t-il se passer?

-Tu verras, tu verras, cher petit prince!

Et les jumeaux s'en vont. Suivi par Sébastian qui se sent soudainement fatigué.

Demain sera son premier jour dans cette école magique... Peut-être se fera-t-il de bons amis? ... enfin peut-être pas ... Sébastian ne s'en rend surement pas compte mais son cœur se protège ... comme si il avait peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois ... Il a certes pardonné à Bellatrix mais comme dit encore une fois les moldus: "Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide"... Se décidera-t-il à changer? Réussira-t-il à changer?


	15. Chap14:Premier jour

Hello!

Et bien et bien, voici le chapitre 14, Sébastian est enfin à Poudlard, et oui c'est pas trop tôt! Il va commencer sa première journée! il est long le chapitre, et j'aime beaucou ma fin ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

**Info:** Il n'y a pas eu de basilic tueur au cours de la deuxième année d'harry.

**Info2:** les jumeaux sont plus diaboliques ^^ ils feront des blagues qui touchent toute l'école dès fois.

**Info3:** Sébi n'est pas stupide comme on pourrait le croire dans ce chapitre, c'est juste que sa doit faire dans les 4 ans qu'il ne cotoie que des adultes, alors certaines expressions le paraissent bizarre, comme "vieux"ou "mec", ou des surnoms, mais cette attitude a tout de même une autre raison, mais vous verrez!

**Chapitre14: La première journée.**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sébastian sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, se trouve déjà à la table des Gryffondors avec dans la main droite un toast et dans la main gauche ... un toast aussi. A vrai dire la seule chose qui l'intéresse en ce moment ce sont les jumeaux... Hier soir, ils lui avaient expliqués qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et Merlin seul sait comment Sébastian pouvait être curieux...

Fred fait un clin d'œil au nouveau. Après un sourire de ce dernier, un "pop" attire son attention. En effet, plusieurs élèves un peu éparpillés dans la grande salle, se retrouvent avec des cornes sur la tête ou une queue et même pour certain, enfin surtout du côté des Serpentard, bizarrement, ils avaient les deux en plus d'une coloration de la peau en noir. Quelques secondes suffisent pour déclencher l'hilarité de tout le monde. Mais le sort ne dure que quelques minutes. Beaucoup applaudissent en regardant la table des Gryffondors.

-Pas mal, pas mal, mais comment avez-vous fait pour contaminer la nourriture? Demande Sébi aux jumeaux après le petit-déjeuner.

-Et bien, il faut avouer que ce n'était pas très compliqué quand on connait l'astuce ... Commence Fred prenant de air vraiment important mais avec un sourire un coin.

-... Bien sur, on ne peut te divulguer notre secret! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit scorpion ... Continue Gorge du même air.

-Petit scorpion?

-... Un jour peut être, si tu es à la hauteur on te dira certaine ... chose ... Mais pour le moment nous nous en allons ... reprend Fred, ignorant sa question.

-... Vers les marches de la connaissance ... Avec notre très cher Flitwick...

Après ça, Sébasitan seul, part un cours. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. En effet il s'avère que notre très cher sorcier n'ait ... aucun sens de l'orientation ... Pendant les dix bonnes premières minutes, il tourne en rond, trouvant des pièces plus bizarre les unes des autres. Et puis par un quelconque miracle, il tombe sur celle de McGonagall.

-Et bien, vous vous êtes enfin daigné nous montrer votre présence, Mr Black. Il n'est pas trop tôt! Dit la voix du professeur de métamorphose derrière son bureau.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Je me suis quelque peu perdu ... Dit-il en entrant dans la salle.

-Bien, mais votre retard engendra la perte de 10 point à votre maison. Maintenant asseyez-vous, et ouvrez votre livre à la page 12.

Reliant les gestes à la parole, Sébastian s'assit à côté d'un dénommé Neville. Il y avait un silence dans la salle, soit à cause de Sébi lui-même ou alors à cause de l'air sévère de McGonagall ... A vous de choisir!

Ouvrant son livre, notre jeune homme lit le titre du chapitre "transformation d'une plume en tasse".

-Aujourd'hui vous allez, comme vous avez pu le lire dans votre livre, apprendre à transformer une plume en tasse. Se n'est réellement pas difficile, alors j'attends qu'à la fin de la semaine, tous vous en serez capable! Bien, commencez!

Des sorts brillent de partout. Sébi, lui, ne perd pas son temps à lire le chapitre. Bellatrix lui avait déjà appris ces sorts de troisième année. D'ailleurs sa tasse était en or et parfaitement réussi. Mais à côté de lui, Neville, n'avait même pas réussi à viser sa plume. Il décide alors de l'aider:

-Attend, attend, Neville, stop, stop!

Ce dernier s'arrête, tout triste de ne pas réussir; Sébi le sourit gentiment, et lui explique tranquillement les choses sans se rendre compte que le professeur le regarde faire. Fini ses explications, Neville regarde fixement sa plume, la pointe avec sa baguette, et lance son sort, il n'y arrive pas, alors son compagnon l'encourage et lui demande de réessayer, et là, miracle, il y arrive. Deux jolies tasses se trouvaient maintenant sur le bureau.

-Bravo Neville! Tu vois que tu peux y arriver!

-10 points pour Gryffondor! bravo Neville. Déclare McGonagall, faisant sursauter Neville et sourire Sébi. Mais Mr Black, puis-je savoir où est votre baguette?

-Ma baguette? Répète-t-il, comme si son professeur venait de lui demander où était son cahier. Oh! Ma baguette! Réalise-t-il enfin. Et bien ... elle est ... euh ... Il fouille son bureau à la recherche de son précieux ... oh dans mon livre! S'exclame-t-il tout content de retrouver sa baguette, et la montrant fièrement à son professeur.

- ... Puis-je savoir ce que votre baguette fait dans votre livre alors qu'on est cours de métamorphose? Déclare-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

-Et bien elle me sert de marque page, pour ne pas perdre le chapitre que vous nous avez demandez de lire! Dit-il comme si s'était la chose la plus normal du monde.

-Alors comment voulez-vous transformer votre plume si vous ne prenez pas votre baguette! Demande-t-elle, sa voix commençant sérieusement à monter vers l'aigu.

-Mais sans baguette voyons!

-Oh! Vraiment? Alors transformer-moi cette plume sans votre baguette bien sur! Déclare-t-elle, sur le point d'exploser, et lui tentant une plume.

-Mais avec plaisir professeur!

Il donne sa baguette à Neville, regarde sa plume et d'un geste de la main, sa plume se transforme en une tasse en argent gravée avec des symboles bizarres.

Le professeur, ne réagit pas sur le moment. Réfléchissant à quoi faire, le crier après parce qu'elle lui avait fait cette demande pour le piéger et non pour qu'il réussisse, ou le féliciter pour cet exploit... Décidant la dernier solution, elle sourit légèrement et déclare:

-Parfait, mr Black, 30 points pour Gryffondor.

La fin de l'heure arrive calmement, Neville discutant tranquillement avec Sébi. Sortant du cours, Sébi décide de suivre Neville pour ne pas se perdre. Ils sont rejoint pas Harry et Ron.

-Bravo vieux! Déclare Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un geste amical.

-Vieux? Répète en peu confus Sébi.

-Comment t'as fait pour faire de la magie sans baguette? Demande Harry, ignorant la tête de Sébi au mot "vieux".

-Mais c'est parce que c'est mon cousin, bien sur! Déclare un voix derrière eux, les rejoignant.

-Oh, Garry! Sa va ? Demande notre jeune Black, se retournant vers le jeune homme derrière lui.

-Oui, sa va ! Et toi? Je savais que tu étais fort! Enfin c'est normal tu es un Black!

-En effet! Je suis un Black! Au faite d'où tu sort comme sa?

-Oh, d'un cours d'histoire de la magie, je me suis bien reposé! Et en passant par là, qu'est-ce que j'entends? Pleins de louanges sur mon cher cousin!

-Oh! je n'aie rien fait d'extraordinaire ...

-Non, non, juste de la magie sans baguette! Dit-il souriant devant l'innocence de son cousin.

-Bref, tu as quoi comme cours, là? Notre prochain cours, c'est potion, n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Neville, qui lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Tu seras avec nous? Demande-t-il à Garry.

-Non, moi j'ai divination! Et heureusement!

-Nous sommes avec les Serpentards! Dit Harry, avec une tête mi-amusé mi-triste. Avec le professeur Rogue! Sa va faire plus de dix ans qu'on se connait (nda rappel: Harry a vécu à Poudlard avec albus quand il a été récupéré à l'hôpital), et il ne m'aime toujours pas ...

-C'est à cause de son père. Explique Ron, Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, Rogue et Potter père étaient ennemis. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu risques de gouter!

-Gouter à quoi? Demande-t-il incrédule.

-Oh, tu verras, tu verras!

Arrivant devant la salle de potion, Sébastian, Neville, Ron et Harry entrent directement. Ces deux derniers prirent place tout au fond. Alors que Sébi allait s'assoie à côté de Neville, et est retenu et tiré sur le côté. Se retournant, il se retrouve en face de ... Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Sa ne te dérange pas de t'assoie à côté de moi. Dit le blond, plus en affirmant qu'autre chose.

-Eh, non, bien sur ! Lui répond le jeune homme. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se mélangent jamais ... Rajoute-t-il en remarquant des regard noirs venant des verts mais aussi des rouges.

-Oh, se n'ai rien! Ne t'inquiète pas! Assure-t-il en souriant, puis se retournant vers les personnes les regardant de travers, Draco leur jette un regard d'une froideur que beaucoup dure baisser les yeux. Content de lui, il commence à discuter avec son compagnon jusqu'à que les portes derrière eux claquent faisant amener un silence de mort dans la salle de cours.

-Taisez-vous! Ordonne inutilement le professeur de potion, puisque le silence régnait pratiquement. Se plaçant devant les premiers bureaux pour pouvoir voir toute la salle, Rogue regarde chacun de ses élèves d'un regard effrayant, s'arrêtant inévitablement sur Sébastian, où un rictus fait son apparition sur son visage dur.

-Eh bien, eh bien, mais que vois-je? Un petit Black dans ma classe ... J'espère inutilement que votre niveau en potion puisque être ne serais-ce que meilleur que votre incapable de père.

Ne voyant aucune réaction extérieur (nda: je précise =P ), le professeur de potion reprend et demande:

-Mr Black, qu'est ce que l'Amortentia?

-C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde, identifiable à sa couleur nacré caractéristique ainsi qu'à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales de plus on dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous. Bien sur, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Mais elle produit une forte attirance ou une obsession. Répond-t-il souriant, content que les cours de Bellatrix lui servent. Quoique Harry adorait faire des potions avec Bellatrix. Mais que je saches, on ne parle de cette potion qu'en 6éme année ...

-Et vous avez répondu, cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Mr Black?

-Non, répond avec un peu de raideur Sébastian.

-Non, monsieur. Rajoute Rogue.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler monsieur, professeur.

Sébastian regarde maintenant Rogue avec colère et légèrement amuser, en plus d'insulter son père, il se permet de le rembarrer après son excellente réponse.

-Retenue, ce soir, dans mon bureau, dit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant. Je ne tolère d'impertinence de personne, Black, ... pas même d'un petit nouveau se croyant supérieur aux autres.

Allant répliquer , Draco lui fait signe de se taire avant. Retrouvant son calme grâce au magnifique sourire de Malefoy.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion que chacun de vous devriez réussir par sa simplicité évidente. Reprend-t-il faisant apparaitre des consignes sur le tableau que s'empressent de recopier certains élèves. Prenez les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin et commencez tout de suite votre potion!

L'heure se passa relativement bien, sans compter toutes les remarques ignobles que disait Rogue à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le jeune Black. Remarques n'ayant aucun rapport avec leur potion car d'une il se trouvait avec Draco, et Rogue ne voulait pas critiquer un de ses serpentards, de deux, leur potion était parfaitement réussi, et de trois, il s'avère que Draco + Sébasitan = à potion parfaite. Mais ce que personne ne remarque, à par Rogue bien sur, se sont les petits sourires d'une seconde de Sébi à chaque piques du professeur...

Après potion parfaite et remarques cyniques pendant toute une heure, la cloche sonne enfin, pour libérer tous les élèves et ainsi leurs permettre de se rassasier à midi. Avant de quitter la salle, Sébastian se retourne vers son professeur avec une expression neutre et lui dit avant de partir le dernier:

-Cela a été un honneur de travailler pour un potionniste tel que vous.

Devant la salle, Draco l'attendait:

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande innocemment Sébi.

-Et bien je t'attendais! Répond avec une évidence certaine Draco commençant à marcher vers la grande salle.

-Et ... pourquoi?

Les deux élèves se regardent pendant près d'une minute. Puis Draco reprend comme si il venait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un objet mystique:

-Depuis hier soir, je t'observe, tu sais ... Oh plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de ressource ... Et ... j'ai remarqué un trait de ton comportement que beaucoup met sur le fait que tu es nouveau ...

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu n'es pas habituer à avoir des amis de notre âge ... Tu ne sais pas comment réagir avec eux !

Sébastian s'arrête, et regarde dans les yeux de Draco comme pour déceler la vérité et dit tout timidement:

-C'est vrai ... je n'aie jamais eu d'amis... Et cela me fait bizarre de voir autant de personnes venir me voir pour faire amis-amis... Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir ... Mais tu as l'air d'être le seul à l'avoir remarquer... finit-il avec une voix quelque peu mystérieuse.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que ton cousin et Hermione vont le découvrir ... après pour les autres...

Petit sourire de Sébi, comme si cela l'amusait; pourtant il cache quelque chose ... oui quelque chose en quelque sorte... il est d'ailleurs pressé de savoir si Malefoy va réussir à le découvrir...

Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, tout le monde les regarde. Un silence se fait. Certes hier soir, les PrinceHouses ont rejoins le nouveau, mais deviendraient-ils amis? Un serpentard avec un gryffondor? C'est du jamais vu, même Harry n'approchait pas les serpentards pourtant il vit dans le château depuis petit... Les chuchotements reprennent de plus belle lorsque les deux objets des regards rejoignent leurs tables respectives.

L'heure de divination, rien de bien intéressant s'est passé. Sébastian regardait toujours le professeur Trelawey d'une manière très septique avec une once de moquerie. Le cours de botanique ne fut pas plus intéressant. Sauf peut-être quelques petites choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il appris avec Neville.

Pour dire, l'après-midi se passa très vite. Et en à peine quelques secondes, Sébastian se retrouve devant la porte de la salle du professeur Rogue, grâce à l'aide de Draco. Sinon, il se serait surement perdu... Il frappe à la porte et entre après l'autorisation de son professeur.

-Asseyez-vous!

Ce qu'il fait.

-Très bien, nous allons parler Mr Black. Sa voix était glacée et dure, un rictus mauvais présent sur son visage, et les yeux remplis de colère.

-Oh, parler? Et de quoi, ... professeur. Finit-il avec un sourire d'amusement.

-De votre petit jeu de Gryffondor...

-Je ne voie pas de quoi vous parler. Dit-il avec une petite moue.

-Oh, si je sais que vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle! Serait-ce Bellatrix qui vous l'a appris? Continue-t-il regardant une quelconque réaction.

-Très bien, arrêtons de jouer, Finit-il par dire après un petit silence. Un sourire scotché sur le visage. Posez moi donc vos questions, professeur. Termine-t-il avec une voix ironique sur le dernier mot.

Se levant de sa chaise et faisant quelques pas, Rogue reprend:

-Que faites vous à Gryffondor?

-Je suis la bas pour mon courage! Répond-t-il sans hésiter

-Vous êtes fait pour aller à Serpentard... Déclare-t-il, ayant poser ses mains sur son bureau, et fixant le gryffondor dans les yeux. Quand à Sébastian, il regarde son professeur, avec des yeux remplis de malice, de puissance, mais surtout de ... manipulation, de ruse, d'intelligence.

-...

-Oh oui, ces yeux sont fait pour être à Serpentard!


	16. Petite note

Hello, alors ceci n'est pas un chapitre, comme vous pouvez le remarquer ^^'

Ahemm, enfaite c'est pour m'excuser ! J'ai eu un éclair de lucidité hier, et je me suis rendue compte que mes réponses aux reviews ne sont pas arriver à destinataire, étant donné que j'ai fait "répondre" dans mes e-mail, et que du coup ça (^^) répondu sur fanfiction... Bref en gros toute mes réponses soigneusement écrite ne vale rien ... A partir de maintenant je vous répondrais directement sur votre compte.

Et aussi, le plus gros problème est Harry Potter, le "frodé". J'ai vu qu'il a posé beaucoup de problème puisque beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas compris d'où il venait. Alors je vais l'expliquer une dernière fois ici:

Harry Potter est le fils de la sœur jumelle de Lily, alors qu'elle allait mourir, elle a appelé Dumbledore. Qui a cru retrouvé Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Car comme vous le savez le vrai Harry Potter c'est transformé en Sébastian Black. Mais ça, a part Sirius et Laylah, personne ne le sait. Du coup Albus, dans la précipitation à pris l'enfant et l'a élevé comme étant l'enfant de la prophétie. Voilà

Mais si vraiment ça pose problème, je trouverais un moyen pour le faire disparaitre, mais bon personnellement j'avais pensé lui donné un rôle plutôt important pour plus tard.

Voilà, sur ceux, je vous laisse!


	17. Chap15: Une facette complexe

Hello!

Et voilà le chapitre 15! Enfin ! Il faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^' bon je ne cherche pas des excuses de ma lenteur, mais tout de même, mon emploi-du-temps est plein! Et en plus avec les devoirs qui sont fichtrement durs! Je ne vois plus le bout! Bref, ce chapitre est fini, merlin soit loué ( ;p )

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info1: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Et puis un grand merci aussi à Servin pour bien avoir voulu de revoir mon chapitre pour les fautes!

Résumé des chapitres précédents:

Sébastian Orion Black est arrivé à Poudlard avec 2 ans en retard, il est en troisième année à Griffondor. Point habitué à avoir de la compagnie ou tout simplement avoir des amis, il se retrouve dans une école remplie de ... gamins. Il faudra qu'il se réhabitue à cette vie en "communauté"... même si il doit réfléchir tel un Serpentard... ou Serdaigle, même comme en Poufsouffle ou tout simplement tel un lion...

_Se levant de sa chaise et faisant quelques pas, Rogue reprend:_

_-Que faites vous à Gryffondor?_

_-Je suis là bas pour mon courage! Répond-t-il sans hésiter_

_-Vous êtes fait pour aller à Serpentard... Déclare-t-il, ayant poser ses mains sur son bureau, et fixant le gryffondor dans les yeux. Quand à Sébastian, il regarde son professeur, avec des yeux remplis de malice, de puissance, mais surtout de ... manipulation, de ruse, d'intelligence._

_-..._

-Oh oui, ces yeux sont fait pour être à Serpentard!

**Chapitre15: Une personnalité des plus complexes.**

Sébastian éclate de rire. Amusé par l'attitude de son professeur, et déclare avec de la malice dans les yeux:

-Mais bien sur, tout comme l'a siiii bien dit le choixpeau magique "Il y a en lui, la ruse, la puissance et l'ambition qui flambe dans toute son être... " Finit-il avec une voix mystérieuse, et remplis de suspense.

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans MA maison alors? Clame-t-il légèrement boudeur, mais très très légèrement.

-... Il s'avère que mon courage et plus grand que ma ruse, vous ne pensez pas?

-Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait pour être plus courageux que ces ... yeux...

La conversation prend un drôle de sens d'après notre jeune sorcier, mais d'un autre côté cela l'amène à son but alors pourquoi pas ...

-Cher professeur, savez-vous ce qui m'est arrivé à l'âge de 8 ans? Fint-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence, son visage sérieux contrasté avec ses yeux si malicieux.

-...

Il ne lui répond pas, attendant plutôt qu'il continue.

-Bien sur, vous devriez le savoir, ou en tout cas grosso modo... Mais je vais vous dire à vous, ce qui s'est passé ... Oui à vous ... je vais vous avouer la vérité cachée de tous...

-...

Toujours aucune réponse, mais cette fois-ci, Rogue est curieux...

-A l'âge de 8 ans, je découvrit que ma grand-mère me méprisait plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Et un jour il a fallu que ma curiosité -Griffondoresque?- prenne le pas sur mon éducation... J'ai écouté au porte ... Qu'a-t-il de si terrible d'un gamin qui écoute aux portes me direz-vous? Et bien lorsque que ses parents et sa grand-mère "discutent" à mon sujet ... J'entendis que ma chère grand-mère voulait me jeter à la porte, et mes parents n'avaient rien fait lorsque je leur avais demandé ce qu'ils en pensaient, alors j'ai fugué ...

Sébastian reprend son souffle. Il n'a pas pensé que reparler de cette période de sa vie lui ferait aussi mal, mais il continue néanmoins.

-Mais j'ai été torturé par quelqu'un qui m'a "kidnappé" ... Torturé pendant 3 ans ... 3 années ... d'horreur, de peur, d'envie de mourir, mais vous savez ce qui m'a maintenu en vie ? ... Vous allez rire ... c'est cette même horreur à laquelle je me suis habitué ... Comme l'on dit si bien on s'habitue à tout ... même à la douleur...

-Et vous pensez que je vais avoir pitié de vous? Vous avez été torturé, certes, mais il y a de cela 13 ans cela arrivait à tout le monde ou ... presque... Vous voulez que je compatis? Et bien vous vous trompez! Vous les Blacks pensaient que vous avez souffert plus que tout le monde, vous demandez reconnaissance ! Mais vous êtes que des gens parmi tant d'autre! Incapable de voir plus loin que leur nez!

Sébastian qui s'était levé pendant les paroles de son professeur, s'avance vers lui. Alors que ce dernier finit son petit spitch, le jeune sorcier le prend dans ces bras. Rogue est complètement pétrifié, et ne réagit pas à cette soudain marque d'affection, puis reprenant ses esprits, il pousse loin cet élève complètement taré d'après lui, il veut dire quelque chose mais il est complètement médusé par cet attitude si ... si ... Poufsoufflène, alors Sébi parle:

-Vous avez souffert ... comme moi, professeur. Mais moi contrairement à vous ma souffrance a été arrêté et c'est remplacé par l'amour...

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi! Crie-t-il alors qu'il voit son élève faire un pas vers lui.

-Je vous aie dit que je vous dirais ce que je n'aie jamais dit à personne ... C'est mon secret et je veux le partager avec ... vous! Dit-il alors reprenant sa place.

-Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas, qui est-tu? Finit par dire Rogue complètement désappointé, il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe, et puis ce geste l'a complètement retourné...

Sébastian remarque le tutoiement, et continue sur cette voix:

-Tout le monde pense que je n'aie jamais connu la personne qui m'a torturé... C'est faux ... Je sais qui c'est ... veux-tu essayer de deviner?

-...

-Non? Très bien alors je vais te le dire: C'est ... Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black, ma deuxième mère, celle qui d'antan était considéré comme une femme de sang-pur des plus dévouée à sa cause; tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait rejoins Voldemort, mais ce que tous oublient, c'est qu'un Black n'est jamais sous l'ordre de quelqu'un, trop fier pour sa. Elle s'était retirée de la "circulation", mais un jour elle m'a vu, toute sa haine contre sa famille qu'elle haïssait tant est remontée à la surface. Elle m'a pris, enfermé, et ... torturé pendant 3 ans...

-Pourquoi me dit-tu tout ça? Qui ta dit que je n'irais pas le répéter à Dumbledore? Je n'aie rien à perdre à faire enfermer Bella!

-Et qui te croira?

-Dumbledore!

Les rôle étaient inversée, Sébastian, élève, se met à résonner tant bien que mal, Rogue, professeur, qui s'obstiner à déclarer qu'on le croira...

-Bien sur, l'ennemi des Blacks, que tu détestes tant, tu accuses l'un deux de m'avoir torturé! Mais qui te croira? Bella est ma deuxième mère! Qui pensera qu'il puisse y avoir ne serait-ce qu'un font de vérité dans ce que tu dit?

-Alors pourquoi me le dit tu?

-Pour avoir un confident bien sur! A qui d'autre pourrais-je le dire?

-Tel Salazar Serpentard! Mais si tu crois que je vais te donner une épaule pour pleurer, retourne avec tes verracrasses de lion, car jamais je ne te consolerais!

Nouvelle éclat de rire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi! Je sais juste qu'en tant que de victimes de 'guerre' on se comprendra!

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard? Répète-t-il, certain que maintenant il aura une vrai réponse.

-Parce que le choixpeau a décidé que je manquais d'amour ... Déclara-t-il, un petit sourire triste sur le visage, il a voulu me mettre à Poufssoufle mais au dernier moment, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il a déclaré que je serais à Griffondor...

-Tu es vraiment un mélange complexe ... Tel Draco, ou même cette moldu de Granger, ou encore ton cher cousin ... Les PrincesHouses, hein? Tss, ce ne sont juste que des gamins issues d'un mélange trop complexe pour moi...

-N'est-ce pas la difficulté qui attire l'Homme?

Un sourire apparait sur le visage de Rogue, un vrai sourire, ces yeux flambant d'un regard, qui a longtemps disparu, le genre de regard de curiosité, de détermination et de plaisir...

-Bien, cher Black, votre retenu est terminée!

-Bien ... Professeur.

Les deux grands esprits se séparent. Sébastian partant le cœur léger, sa conscience enfin libérée, son plan avait marché à merveille. Il a pu dire son secret en étant sur que l'on ne l'ébrutera pas...

Rogue, de son côté, maintenant que le garçon est parti, se permet d'enlever son masque qui n'a pas vraiment tenu face aux gestes soudain et aux paroles mystérieuses de ce gamin. Mais quel incroyable esprit ... il est si Serpentard ça il n'y a pas de doute ! Mais, même si il ne l'avouera à personne, ce gamin est fantastique ... il réfléchit comme un serpent, puisant sa connaissance tel un aigle, fonçant tel un lion et aidant tel un blaireau...

Il n'avait pas fini d'être étonné cette année ...


	18. Chap16:Une belle amitié

Hello!

Je vous souhaite une bonne année! Un peu en retard ... et aussi un joyeux noël mais sa s'était il y a longtemps, ahem enfin dans mon esprit quoi. Bref j'espère que vous avez eu plein cadeaux et que vous avez bien mangé! ^^

Enfin voilà quoi! Voici le chapitre 16! enfin ! ^^

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Info1: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Et puis un grand merci aussi à Servin pour bien avoir voulu de revoir mon chapitre pour les fautes!

Résumé des chapitres précédents:

Sébastian Orion Black est arrivé à Poudlard avec 2 ans en retard, il est en troisième année à Griffondor. Point habitué à avoir de la compagnie ou tout simplement avoir des amis, il se retrouve dans une école remplie de ... gamins. Il faudra qu'il se réhabitue à cette vie en "communauté"... même si il doit réfléchir tel un Serpentard... ou Serdaigle, même comme en Poufsouffle ou tout simplement tel un lion...

Chapitre16: Une belle amitié.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sébastian est arrivé à Poudlard. Il s'y est fait beaucoup d'amis, dont Neville Londubat à Gryffondor, Draco Malefoy à Serpentard, Hermione Granger à Serdaigle et bien sur Garry, son cousin à Pouffsoufle. Il était rare de voir Sébastian sans Neville, et la plupart du temps ses deux là étaient avec les trois autres. Une forte amitié, les ayant liée très fortement. Comme l'avait prédit Draco, Hermione avait remarqué la distance de Sébastian, très vite suivi par ses deux autres amis. Distance du au faite qu'il ne soit pas vraiment habitué à avoir des amis. Les autres pensant toujours que cela était du au faite qu'il était nouveau, puis au faite qu'il devait s'intégrer et au final cette impression avait disparu.

Un seul mois avait passé pourtant les PrinceHouses et Sébastian et Neville s'étaient rapprochés de manière vraiment incroyable. Ce n'était pas une simple amitié, mais un lien vraiment fort qui de jour en jour s'était durci. Ils arrivaient même au stade de se comprendre dans certains cas sans pour autant se parler...

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi. Les 5 amis ayant décidés de se reposer sous l'arbre dans le parc. Il faisait beau, on pouvait sentir la nature à plein nez.

Neville, assis par terre et appuyé contre un arbre, lit un livre sur la botanique. Hermione a côté de lui a les yeux fermés, se reposant légèrement. Garry lui est allongé par terre, se dorant au soleil. Draco, est aussi assis par terre, les pieds trempés dans l'eau du lac. Et Harry lui regarde les oiseaux dans le ciel d'un air rêveur...

Soudainement, Neville ferme son livre et observe Sébastian. Une phrase qu'il avait dite hier soir ne cessait de lui trotter dans l'esprit. «Je souhaite plus que tout la liberté de croire en mes amis». Et voyant cet air rêveur sur son visage, sa curiosité était tiqué au vif. Alors il prend la parole surprenant tout le monde:

-Sébi...

-Hum?

-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu étais ... torturé?

Silence. Hermione a ouvert les yeux, écoute la conversation en regardant le concerné. Garry s'est relevé et regarde aussi son cousin. Tant qu'à Draco, il a rejoins ses amis contre l'arbre. Sébastian lui regarde fixement son meilleur ami. Un léger sourire apparait sur son visage, se contrastant avec ses yeux si tristes.

-Ce que j'ai ressenti? Tellement de choses! Tout d'abord la peur de l'inconnu, puis l'horreur quand je me suis rendu compte de la personne devant moi. Je me suis senti désemparé et perdu quand j'ai vu la cellule ou je me trouvais, dans le noir et l'humidité avec les rats...

Toujours le silence. Hermione les larmes aux yeux, Garry le visage fermé, Draco compatissant tant bien que mal, et Neville qui se demande si il n'aurait pas du se taire... Mais Sébastian continue. Cela lui fait mal d'y repenser mais il veut vraiment s'ouvrir à ses amis...

-Puis, la douleur ... la douleur de la torture. Mon gourou prenait la peine de me soigner, et me forçait à manger pour que je souffre encore plus... Puis la douleur de la solitude, j'étais seul, ma famille me manquait mais j'avais fuir et fini par me l'avouer, je ne reverrais plus jamais les êtres chers à mon cœur... Je les avais comme enfermer au plus profond de mon cœur pour ne plus souffrir ... Après ça, j'ai commencé à me débrouiller avec ma magie qui réalisait tous ce que je voulais... Enfin presque ... En tout cas, j'ai amélioré mon confond, j'avais cru qu'elle me l'aurait enlevé, mais à la place elle souriait à chaque fois que je créais un lit ou autre ...

Puis un jour, elle a ouvert ma cellule, et m'a fait un marché ...

Sébastian hésite, si il continue, il va devoir leur dire pour Bellatrix ... Se sent-il capable de faire le pas? De leur faire confiance? Il a été déçu dans le passé ... même de manière inconsciente ... Il ne supporterait pas une trahison de leur part ... Alors vaut mieux ne pas leur donner la possibilité de le faire ... Alors il ne dit rien. Le silence est alors brisé par Draco qui voyant que son ami ne s'avancerait pas plus, Sa voix était sans moquerie, c'est plus une constatation:

-Neville ... Il y a 2 ans, j'étais persuadé que tu n'avais pas ta place à Gryffondor, pourtant depuis que notre très cher Sébi, à débarquer ... tu as comme ... chais pas, changé? Débloqué? Transformé?

-Et toi Draco, tu as changé aussi, ou est passé ton côté glacial que tu gardais même avec nous, Garry et moi? Continue Hermione, le regard pétillant.

-Il y a aussi Sébi! Le faite qu'il n'essaye plus de fuir lorsque que quelqu'un comme Ron l'appelle « Vieux »... Reprend Neville, se rappelant de la tête que fait Sébastian à chaque fois que Ron l'appelle comme sa.

-Et Garry alors! Il se met à faire des blagues! C'est à se demander si il ne s'est pas allier aux jumeaux! finit Sébi, très amusé et oubliant ses doutes.

-C'est à croire que tout le monde à changer! Pourtant tous cachons quelque chose ...

-Ah, Hermione et sa manie de lâcher des choses sans subtilité! déclare Draco d'un air faussement fataliste.

-Pourquoi tourner autour du pot? Sébi avec sa période de torture, Neville et le mystère de la nuit de la torture de ses parents par Lestrange, Draco et la relation avec son père, et qui a l'air de comprendre ce qu'à ressenti Sébi à croire qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose, Garry avec son histoire avec sa mère dont il ne parle jamais, et moi ... et moi avec mon histoire familial et la découverte que j'ai fait mais que je refuse de vous le dire...

-Sa fait beaucoup, pour des soi-disant meilleurs amis ... Murmure Sébastian le visage triste.

-En effet ... La question est : Sommes nous capable de surmonter nos souffrances personnels pour notre amitié?

Silence, chacun regardant tout le monde et personne. Évitant de les regarder dans les yeux mais les fixant quand même, et Sébi se dévoue le premier:

-Je pourrais vous dire mon histoire, mais ... *Il sourit mais tristement* pas ici et seulement si notre amitié tiendra ... Je sais que sa pourrait paraitre futile cette demande mais enfin quand vous entendrez mon histoire vous comprendrez certainement enfin je crois, j'espère ...

-Notre amitié me tient à cœur, vraiment, je n'es jamais vraiment eu d'amis proche avant vous et je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié... Alors je dirais tout... Déclare Neville, le regard déterminant.

-Je n'es jamais eu à faire quelque chose pour prouver mes sentiments... mais la, moi un Malefoy, accepte de faire cet ... effort pour cette amitié toute jeune mais qui me tient à cœur... vraiment ...

-De même pour moi, si me délivrer à vous, permet le bon fonctionnement de cet amitié alors j'accepte!

-Ad vitam aeternam ... Finit Hermione. Oui, «pour la vie éternelle» cela sera la première épreuve à surmonter pour la survit de notre magnifique amitié, alors je dis oui!

-Merci ... merci beaucoup! Murmure Sébastian tellement fière de ses amis. Vous savez je n'es jamais vraiment eu d'amis, lorsque j'étais jeune je m'enfermais dans la bibliothèque des Blacks y passant des heures. Et puis, il m'est arrivé ce qui m'est arrivé, et là je me retrouve dans une école rempli d'enfants. Et ... et je vous rencontre... Merci, vraiment merci, pour tout!

-C'est qu'on devient sentimental? Déclare Draco, amusé.

-Il l'a toujours été! Renchérit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Que voulez-vous, j'aime ça! Surtout faire des câlins!

Et Sébi se met à courir après Draco criant haut et fort "calins, calins", puis il arrive à l'attraper après quelques minutes de course. Le faisant un gros câlin. Et Garry suivit par Neville leur saute dessus. Sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione qui se retrouve par terre à côté de ses meilleurs amis...

Elle lève le poing au ciel, et dit fort:

-Ad vitam aeternam!

Suivit par ses 4 autres amis ayant aussi lever leur poing et:

-Ad vitam aeternam!

* * *

Pour ce qui n'ont pas fait de latin: Ad vitam aeternam veut dire pour la vie éternelle


	19. Chap17:Une vérité qui fait mal

Hello!

Vous ne m'attendiez plus, n'est-ce pas? Et ben je suis toujours là, na! Le chapitre 17 ... en espérant qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour le lire ...

Bref... Tadam!

Réponse à une revieweuse, adenoide, je voudrais te dire que tu n'as pas tort mais avoir un ami et être incapable de le consoler correctement lorsqu'il éclate en sanglot et que tu ne sais pas pourquoi il pleure, devoir le regarder te sourire tristement juste après et l'entendre dire "ne t'inquiète pas, ça va!" être incapable de l'aider alors que tu sais qu'il va mal ... dsl mais ... pour moi ... l'amitié est basée sur la confiance! D'accord on ne va pas tout se dire mais juste ce qui fait le plus de peine pour que l'on puisse l'épaulé...

Et Merci pour les autres! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi vous plaira!

* * *

Personnages: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente (hihihi) ! Ce sont ceux de J.K Rowling.

Résumé: Lors de la mort des Potters parents, Black prend en garde, Harry. Qui deviendra très vite son nouveau fils.

Résumé des chapitres précédents:

Sébastian Orion Black s'est fait des amis. Il tient à son amitié tout comme ses amis tiennent à celle-ci. Ils décident alors de s'avouer leur plus grand secret...

* * *

**Chapitre17: Une vérité qui fait mal...**

-Et bien nous y voila ... déclare Hermione dans la salle-sur-demande qu'avait découvert Sébastian lors de ses recherches de sa salle de cours.

-Oui! Nous y voila ...

Sébastian, Draco, Hermione, Garry et Neville se regardent. Mais ne disent rien. Pas qu'ils soient gênés mais ils n'ont pas envi d'être le premier ou la première à parler.

-En tant que Gryffondor ... Je crois que je vais me jeter à l'eau, n'est-ce pas? Commence Neville avec un sourire timide, assis sur le fauteuil à côté de Sébastian. Hermione était assise par terre dos appuyer contre la cheminé éteinte, Draco était sur le fauteuil solo bien installé. Seul Garry était allongé par terre, les mains sous son menton, les jambes croisés se balançant de haut en bas.

-...

-Bon ... Je veux juste avoir la certitude que tout ce qui va se dire ici, restera ici! Reprend Neville, le visage rouge de timidité.

-Bien sur!

-Pas de problème!

-Bien, alors voici mon histoire:

Il y a plusieurs années ... mes parents avaient acheté une grande maison. Ils disaient que c'était parce qu'ils allaient avoir pleins d'enfants... Mon père, Frank Londubat était un ancien gryffondor, auror et défenseur de la paix. Ma mère, elle Alice Londubat, était une ex-Serdaigle, aussi auror et comme son époux défenseure de la paix. Depuis leur jeune âge, ils s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils se battraient contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts ... La famille Londubat était alors devenu une famille à abattre... Puis ils ont eu un fils qu'ils appelèrent Neville... Leur plus beau cadeau ... mais aussi un cadeau empoisonné ... Parce qu'à partir de là, une véritable craque a commencé... Pendant près de quatre ans, ils ont fuis jusqu'au jour où ils furent retrouver... Ils se sont battus comme des héros ... mais leurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux ... et devant le petit Neville caché sous le lit ... les mangemorts torturèrent les Londubats... A coup de Doloris ... Puis ils sont partis comme ils sont arrivés, laissant les corps sans vie de leur victime... Neville s'était alors rapproché ... il criait: "Papa?" "Mama?" "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" "Pourquoi vous ne dites rien?" "Papa?" "Mama?"

Une déchirure s'était faite dans le cœur du jeune Neville, âgé de seulement quatre ans, il avait vu ses parents se faire torturer ... mais même si il n'aurait pu rien faire, même si se n'était pas de sa faute, le petit Neville ne cessait de culpabiliser ... de se dire que s'était de sa faute si ces parents n'étaient plus que des corps sans vie... Puis le petit Neville devint grand mais ce sentiment ne cessait d'augmenter ... aujourd'hui encore il se demande "Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait?"

Silence. Hermione les larmes aux yeux enlace Neville, suivi par Garry. Sébastian et Draco, eux, se fixent comme si ils comprenaient quelques choses, quelques choses de spéciales ...

-Est-ce utile de te dire que se n'était pas de ta faute? Demande alors Draco, s'approchant de Neville, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ce dernier sourit, non ce n'était pas utile, il le savait ...

-Mais ce sentiment ne veut pas s'en aller ... Continue Sébastian comme si il avait compris les pensées de Neville. Qui hoche la tête d'affirmation.

Pour détourner les mauvais souvenirs de Neville, Hermione prend la parole:

-Je suis Hermione ...

-Whaou! On ne le savait pas ! Déclare Draco le sourire aux lèvres, faisant sourire aussi tout le monde surtout Hermione.

-T'es bête! Oui, je suis Hermione ... Hermione ... Polinsky...

-Hein?

La jeune fille sourit par l'étonnement qu'elle vient de provoquer surtout sur Draco qu'il ne s'étonne que de peu de choses.

-J'ai été adopté par les Grangers il y a 12ans... La famille Polinsky était une famille de sang-pur... russe... mais ... Serge Polinsky appris que son fils avait eu une fille avec une servante moldue... il ordonna à son fils Herno de tuer ces deux filles... Ce qu'il fit pour Queen ... mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa petite fille Hermione ... sa chair, son sang ... son cœur se brisa, il ne voulait pas la tuer, pas elle, il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il l'a déposa dans un orphelinat ... mais avant il lui jeta un sort ... il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie ... ce sort a été activé l'année dernière, c'est comme ça que j'appris mes origines ... j'ai été anéanti ... je voulus revoir mon... père ... mais il a été tué par ... par Lord Voldemort ... ce grand et cruel sorcier ... que je hais de tout mon cœur ... de tout mon âme ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été une enfant du fruit défendu, une enfant non voulu ...

-Je te comprends... Déclare Neville avec un léger sourire...

-Je pense qu'on te comprend tous... aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître on a tous l'impression d'être ou d'avoir été un enfant "non-voulu"... Continue Garry la tête s'appuyant sur ses bras.

-Toi aussi, Garry? Enfin je veux Tante Marie... Commence Sébastian avant de s'interrompre en pensant qu'il n'a pas tellement de souvenir de sa tante ...

-Ta tante eut un enfant par erreur ... elle n'a jamais aimé mon père, mais il avait eu une relation "secrète", qui ne l'a pas vraiment rester lorsque Marie eut un ventre arrondi... Pff, elle a osé me le dire un soir ... où elle était saoul mais ... mais ça fait mal d'apprendre que votre mère aurait voulu être une grande star ... mais qu'elle dut tout abandonner ... pour ... "ça"... pour ça...

-Tu n'es pas "ça", Garry. Non tu es Garry Black! Un Black tu m'entends! Et un Black est un être fier de ce qu'il est!

-Oui! La fierté des Blacks!

-Il y a pas pire!

-Ahem ... euh ... excuse-moi Draco mais les Malefoys ... ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de cœurs à ce que j'ai entendu...

-Ta, ta ,ta, les Malefoys sont parfaits voyons! Enfin parfait... Je crois que c'est à mon tour...

Qui ne connait pas Licius Malefoy! Le grand, le parfait, le glacial Licius Malefoy! Et bien moi je ne le connaissais pas! Non moi je pensais qu'il était mon père... avec un amour spécial ... jusque la je n'avais pas tort... mais ce que j'avais oublié s'était qu'un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ... aucune erreur n'est permise... j'avais 10 ans lorsque mon elfe de maison Efly me retrouva en pleur parce que j'étais tombé et que je saignais au genoux... Mais mon père est arrivé, en me voyant il se mit en colère ... "Un malefoy ne pleurniche pas" m'avait-il dit en m'entrainant dans le seul lieu qui m'effrayait le plus ... la cave ... je n'avais pas tort d'en avoir peur ... mon père pour me faire comprendre ce qu'était un vrai Malefoy, me tortura à coup de Doloris ... le sort ne devait pas être très puissant ... je ne le pense ... je l'espère ... non enfaite j'ai eu mal ... pas à cause du sort ... non plutôt à cause du faite que Licius Malefoy utilisait ce sort seulement sur ceux qu'il méprisait ... J'étais anéanti ... mais ne pleurait plus ... je me demandais chaque jour, "la vie vaut-elle être vécue?"... "Mon père m'aime-t-il encore?"

-La torture, hein? Comme je te comprends, cher Draco, comme je te comprends.

Sébastian parle parce qu'il sait que Draco ne supportera pas que ses amis s'apitoient sur son sort. Alors il prend une grande bouffé d'air frais et continue son histoire:

Lorsque j'ai commencé à me débrouiller avec ma magie qui réaliser tous ce que je voulais... Enfin presque ... j'ai commencé à améliorer le confond de ma cellule, j'avais cru que mon gourou me l'aurait enlevé, mais à la place elle souriait à chaque fois que je créé un lit ou autre . Puis un jour ... elle ouvre la porte de ma cellule et me dit :

« -J'en ai marre! Je te propose un marché! En tant que Black, tu dois le respecter!

-Qui me dit que vous, chère tante adorée, vous le respecterez?

-Je suis aussi une Black, même si cela me répugne. Et un marché est un marché!

-Quel est-il?

-J'ouvre cette cage, ... si tu arrive à enflammer ce fauteuil juste avec ta magie, je t'apprendrais tous! Si tu n'y arrive pas, tu mourras. »

Je réussi à enflammer ce fauteuil... Alors Bellatrix Black me libéra ... Elle m'appris tous ce que je sais depuis maintenant... Elle m'a offert l'amour, la joie et la puissance...

-Bellatrix Black? C'est elle qui t'a torturé pendant toutes ces années? S'exclame Neville, véritablement surpris comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-Mais comment? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne s'est pas ... dénoncé? Enfin si elle t'aimait vraiment ... Commence Hermione qui ne sait pas vraiment comment énoncer les faits, elle savait que Sébi adore Bellatrix alors...

-Je lui est jeté un sort d'oubliette... Avoue-t-il, pas gêné.

-Oh...

-Elle culpabilisait ... j'ai voulu lui faire oublié ce mauvais pas...

-Mais tu lui as pardonné? S'exclame encore Neville.

-Oui! Vous savez elle est une femme bien qui a fait des erreurs certes mais qui restera à jamais ma maman bis! Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais pourquoi avais-tu fugué? Demande Draco qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

-Ma grand-mère voulait me mettre à la porte parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais un cracmol... et je suis intervenu lors d'une dispute entre elle et mes parents... lorsque je demandas à mes parents si ils voulaient que je parte ils n'ont rien dit alors par orgueil peut être je suis parti ... sans réfléchi ... et Bellatrix m'a trouvé ...

-Nous sommes des enfants nés avec la poisse! Déclare Neville comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Ce qui leur fait rire.

-Oui, en dirait!

-Vous savez ça fait du bien de parler... Avoue Hermione en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Ouais... notre amitié est Ad vitam aeternam!

-Oui!

* * *

Quelques jours après, les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient voir 5 amis plus unis que jamais. Draco, le Serpentard avec son humour particulier, Garry le Poufssoufle aux gestes théâtrales, Hermione, Serdaigle l'une des meilleurs élèves de la promotion mais qui ne travaillait jamais, Neville, le Gryffondor dont le courage étonné plus d'un et enfin Sébastian le beau Gryffondor qui rigole à chaque blague de Draco, qui accompagne Garry dans ses délires, qui travaille autant qu'Hermione et qui reste plus intelligent qu'elle, et qui fait des bêtises avec Neville... Oui le monde était parfait pour eux, jusqu'à...

* * *

-Salut, je m'appelle Nora, Nora Riddle! Je suis nouvelle comme la si bien énoncé le professeur Dumbledor... et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas me montrer un peu les lieux à l'extérieur du châtau ...

Sébastian rougit. Il croit qu'il a eu le coup de foudre... Il n'a pas tort... Son cœur bat la chamade devant cette magnifique fille aux yeux rouges...

-Bien sur!


End file.
